


An Imladris Tale - German

by celedan



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Idiots in Love, Kidnapped by Orcs, M/M, Matchmaking, Mirkwood, Misunderstandings, Rescue Missions, Rivendell | Imladris, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Haldir ist unglücklich in Elrond verliebt. Also beschließen seine Brüder, die Zwillinge, Erestor und Glorfindel, die beiden Elben zusammenzubringen. Zwar ist dieser Plan auch von Erfolg gekrönt, doch niemand hatte damit gerechnet, welche Missverständnisse zwischen Elrond und Haldir aufkommen sollten, die beide bloß unglücklich machen. Noch ehe sie ein klärendes Gespräch führen können, wird Elrond von Orks entführt.





	An Imladris Tale - German

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist schon soooo alt. Aber endlich ist sie fertig!  
> Eine Englische Übersetzung ist in Arbeit.  
> Und jetzt, viel Spaß!

„Danke, Haldir. Leg mir die Berichte dorthin.“ Celeborn deutete mit dem Kopf auf eine freie Ecke seines Schreibtischs und erhob sich dann. „Komm her. Ich möchte mit dir reden.“

Überrascht sah Haldir auf und folgte seinem Herrn zu der kleinen Sitzecke im Büro Celeborns und setzte sich zögerlich.

Ohne Umschweife kam Celeborn auf sein Anliegen zu sprechen. „Ich möchte, dass du mir sagst, was dich bedrückt.“

Der jüngere Elb starrte Celeborn verwirrt an und winkte dann ab. „Bedrückt, Mylord? Es geht mir gut.“

„Nein.“ Bedächtig schüttelte Celeborn den Kopf. „Seit du aus Imladris zurückgekehrt bist, erscheinst du mir... traurig, niedergeschlagen.“

„Bitte glaubt mir, Mylord. Es ist nichts.“

Seufzend lehnte Celeborn sich nach vorn und ergriff die plötzlich nervös zitternden Hände seines Hauptmanns. „Haldir... ich spreche hier nicht zu dir als dein Herr, sondern als dein Vater.“

Mit sanftem Druck befreite Haldir seine Hände wieder aus Celeborns Griff und barg stattdessen sein Gesicht darin. „Bitte frag nicht“, flüsterte er.

Mit mitfühlendem Blick beobachtete Celeborn seinen Adoptivsohn. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel wieder zurück und faltete spekulativ seine Hände zusammen. „Du bist verliebt, habe ich recht? Und zwar unglücklich verliebt.“

Große haselnussbraune Augen blickten hilfesuchend zu ihm auf. Celeborn ahnte, dass er aus Haldir freiwillig nichts herausbekommen würde. Und befehlen zu Sprechen wollte er ihm nicht. Er musste die Wahrheit also wohl selbst erraten. „Gut.“ Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, studierte Celeborn die geschnitzten Verzierungen an der Decke. „Wieso willst du ihm deine Gefühle nicht gestehen?“ Und Celeborn wusste, dass Haldirs heimliche Liebe männlich sein musste, da der jüngere Elb sich nichts aus Frauen machte.

„Er ist außerhalb meiner Reichweite“, wisperte Haldir niedergeschlagen.

In diesem Moment, in dem Celeborn diesen jungen Mann, den er großgezogen hatte, so tief unglücklich sah, wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als ihn tröstend wieder in seine Arme schließen zu können, so wie er es getan hatte, als Haldir noch klein war. Aber er wusste, dass der jüngere Elb diese Nähe heute nicht mehr zulassen würde.

Sein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft. Wer konnte es sein? Es konnte doch nur jemand aus Imladris sein. Haldir war so niedergeschlagen, seit er von dort zurückgekehrt war. Er runzelte alarmiert die Stirn. „Es ist doch wohl nicht... einer meiner Enkelsöhne?“

Haldirs Kopf fuhr hoch und er starrte seinen Ziehvater aus weit aufgerissenen Augen geschockt an. „Natürlich nicht!“, rief er empört aus. „Sie sind meine Schwager.“

Zutiefst erleichtert nickte Celeborn. „Gut, gut... dann... Erestor oder Glorfindel?“

„Nein. Wir sind nur gute Freunde.“

„Hm...“ Dann blieb doch nur... seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Elrond?!“ Celeborn wusste, dass er recht hatte, als Haldirs gesamter Körper ertappt zusammenzuckte, sich dann aber bis aufs äußerste anspannte, bereit zum Kampf oder zur Flucht.

Er brauchte einige Augenblicke, um sich von dieser Überraschung zu erholen, weshalb sich eine erdrückende Stille im Raum ausbreitete.

„Wieso...“

„Er ist immer noch an Celebrian gebunden“, erwiderte Haldir brüsk.

Traurig schloss Celeborn für einen Moment die Augen. „Meine Tochter ist schon lange fort. Sie hat ihn freigegeben, bevor sie nach Valinor segelte.“

Verständnislos blickte Haldir seinem Adoptivvater in die Augen. „Ich verstehe zwar nicht, wieso du diesen wirren Gedanken unterstützt, wo wir hier über deinen Schwiegersohn reden, aber... da bleibt immer noch seine Position...“

„Aber... Elronds Stellung muss doch kein Hindernis bedeuten“, begann Celeborn zögernd.

„Natürlich ist das ein Hindernis!“

„Nein!“ Energisch versuchte Celeborn, seinen Sohn von der Irrsinnigkeit zu überzeugen, sich dieser Liebe zu verweigern. „Dieser Stellungsunterschied kam nie zur Sprache, als deine Brüder meine Enkel, Elronds Söhne, heirateten.“

Haldir schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Das ist etwas anderes. Wir reden hier von Elrond! Er ist... er ist Elrond Peredhel! Was gibt es da noch zu sagen?!“

Erneut lehnte Celeborn sich rastlos nach vorne und griff nach Haldirs Händen. „Haldir... Sohn...“

„Bitte...“ Er sah auf und in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen schwammen Tränen. „Ada... es geht nicht. Lassen wir es dabei bewenden.“

Abrupt sprang Haldir auf und riss sich von Celeborn los. „Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, Mylord.“ Er verbeugte sich vor dem älteren Elb und flüchtete dann aus dem Zimmer.

Resigniert und tieftraurig blieb Celeborn zurück. Es schmerzte ihn, Haldir so zu sehen und er wollte ihm helfen, aber er wusste nicht wie. Gerne hätte er mit Elrond darüber geredet oder auch mit Galadriel, doch er wusste, dass er Haldirs Vertrauen nicht auf diese Weise missbrauchen durfte. Das würde dieser ihm nie verzeihen.

Seufzend lehnte er sich in seinen Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Er konnte nur darauf vertrauen, dass das Schicksal die richtige Entscheidung für Haldir treffen würde.

 

Es verging etwa ein Jahr, ehe Celeborn Haldir erneut nach Imladris schickte in Angelegenheiten, für die er leicht einen Boten hätte senden können und nicht seinen Hauptmann. Denn, obwohl ein Jahr nur ein Wimpernschlag war im Leben eines Elben, so war es doch eine Ewigkeit für einen gewissen leidenden, unglücklich verliebten jungen Elb. Celeborn konnte Haldirs Schmerz, den dieser tapfer versuchte zu verstecken, nicht mehr länger ertragen, weshalb er nun zu dem Schluss gekommen war, selbst etwas unternehmen zu müssen. Haldir würde es von sich aus nie tun. Deshalb wollte er, dass Haldir so oft als möglich in Elronds Nähe war. Nur so hatte seine Liebe überhaupt auch nur den Hauch einer Chance. Den verzweifelten und anklagenden Blick seines Ziehsohnes, als er diesen nach Imladris schickte, ignorierte er dabei. Es war nur zu Haldirs Besten, auch wenn dieser es lediglich als schmerzliche Strafe betrachtete. Haldirs jüngere Brüder schickte er natürlich ebenfalls mit auf die Reise. Rumil und Orophin sollten so oft es nur ging die Chance bekommen, mit ihren Ehemännern zusammen zu sein. Celeborn wäre gerne selbst mitgekommen, doch wenn er schon seine drei besten Krieger schickte, musste wenigstens er hierbleiben.

Nach beinah drei harten und kräftezehrenden Wochen im Sattel erreichten die drei Brüder und ihre Kameraden die verborgene Zuflucht Elronds in den Bergen. Jedem ging das Herz auf, als sie die kleine, friedfertige und idyllische Stadt schon nur von Weitem sahen. Nur Haldir versetzte es gleichzeitig einen Stich ins Herz, denn obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als Elrond wiederzusehen, so wusste er auch, dass es ihn nur verletzen würde, in seiner Nähe zu sein. In Elronds Augen war er doch nichts weiter als der Bruder seiner Schwiegersöhne und Celeborns Adoptivsohn.

Als sie durch das Tor auf den Hof vor dem Letzten Gastlichen Haus ritten, warfen sich die Zwillinge ihren Ehemännern in die Arme, noch ehe diese ganz von ihren Pferden abgestiegen waren. Trotz seiner gedrückten Stimmung konnte Haldir nicht anders und musste lächeln ob dieser überschwänglichen Wiedersehensfreude und er freute sich innigst für seine beiden jüngeren Brüder. Wenigstens sie durften glücklich sein.

Lächelnd übergab er sein Pferd einem Stallburschen, schulterte seine Sachen und ließ die beiden verliebten Pärchen hinter sich auf dem Hof zurück. Auf dem obersten Absatz der Stufen, die zum Haus hinauf führten, wurde er von Erestor und Glorfindel erwartet.

„Meine Freunde“, rief er lachend und umarmte seine beiden Freunde nacheinander. „Es tut gut, euch wiederzusehen.“

„Wir sind auch froh, dass du wieder da bist, Haldir“, erwiderte Erestor herzlich. Er wies auf den jungen Elb, der ein Stück hinter Erestor stand. „Melpomæn wird dich zu deinen Gemächern bringen. Sehen wir uns beim Abendessen?“

Haldir nickte. „Aber natürlich.“

„Wunderbar. Ruh dich bis dahin ein wenig aus.“

Haldir nickte Elronds Beratern zu und folgte dann Erestors Assistent ins Haus.

„Wieso haben wir ihn nicht selbst zu seinem Zimmer gebracht?“, fragte Glorfindel verwirrt, sobald Haldir außer Hörweite war.

Erestor deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der beiden Paare, die immer noch auf dem Hof standen, nun aber zu viert die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatten. „Ich will wissen, was das Getuschel zu bedeuten hat.“

Glorfindel folgte Erestors Blick und stöhnte entnervt auf. „Du hast recht, wir sollten lieber nachprüfen, was das werden soll.“

Skeptisch näherten sich die beiden Elben den vier Jungelben auf dem Hof und warfen ihnen ebenso skeptische, fragende Blicke zu, als die vier sie näherkommen sahen.

„Darf man fragen, was ihr Vier wieder ausheckt?“, fragte Glorfindel vorsichtig und sah einen nach dem anderen mit autoritärem Blick an.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob vor allem die Zwillinge empört protestieren wollten, doch dann überlegten sie es sich anders und Elladan trat vor. „Ihr müsst uns helfen.“

„Helfen? Inwiefern?“ Glorfindel sah die Zwillinge und ihre Ehemänner mit großen Augen an.

„Was habt ihr jetzt wieder angestellt?“, schaltete Erestor sich skeptisch ein.

„Angestellt?! Erestor! Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass wir etwas angestellt haben?“ In gespielter Empörung griff Elladan sich gekränkt an die Brust.

„Erfahrungssache“, erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Berater trocken.

„Nein, nein“, lenkte Rumil ein. „Es geht um Haldir.“ 

„Um Haldir?“ Erestor blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ihr müsst uns helfen, ihn mit jemandem zusammenzubringen“, erklärte der ältere Lorienbruder weiter.

„Seit wann hat Haldir Schwierigkeiten, sein Liebesleben selbst zu regeln?“, fragte Erestor erneut in trockenem Tonfall.

„Gar nicht. Zumindest nicht, wenn es um seine flüchtigen Eroberungen geht.“

Erestor und Glorfindel sahen sich abrupt an und starrten dann ihre vier Gegenüber an. 

„Er hat sich verliebt“, hauchte Glorfindel ungläubig. „Ernsthaft verliebt.“ 

Mit einem begeisterten Kopfnicken bestätigte Orophin Glorfindels Erkenntnis. „Ja, genau. Aber jetzt ist er zu schüchtern, um ihn anzusprechen.“

„Haldir und schüchtern – dass ich das noch erleben darf“, murmelte Erestor. „Und in wen genau hat euer Bruder sich verliebt?“

Die vier jungen Elben drucksten herum und warfen sich zögernde Blicke zu. 

„Naja, eigentlich dürften wir gar nichts davon wissen“, murmelte Rumil, um von Erestors Frage abzulenken. „Haldir würde uns umbringen, wenn er wüsste, dass wir es wissen, aber sein Blick sagt nun mal mehr als tausend Worte. Zumindest für uns...“

„Und wenn er glaubt, keiner sieht hin...“

Erneute Stille trat ein, während dieser keiner der vier Elben sich zu einer Antwort durchringen konnte.

Erwartungsvoll verschränkte Erestor die Arme vor der Brust und warf ihnen mahnende Blicke zu, als er sah, dass keiner von ihnen gewillt war, mit der Sprache herauszurücken.

Elrohir schluckte und trat vor. Schließlich wusste er, dass es ein großer Fehler war, Erestor warten zu lassen. „In Ada.“

Diese stockend hervorgepressten Neuigkeiten verschlugen selbst Mittelerdes redegewandtestem Lordkanzler und dem plauderfreudigen Hauptmann die Sprache. Mit großen Augen starrten die beiden älteren Elben ihre Gegenüber an.

Erestor fing sich schneller als Glorfindel und versteckte seine geschockten Gefühle wieder hinter einer Maske kühler Professionalität. „Nun“, begann er nachdenklich und strich sich seine schwarze Robe glatt, um Zeit zum Nachdenken herauszuschlagen. „Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung.“

„Du untertreibst, mein Lieber“, fiel Glorfindel sarkastisch ein. „Und wieso zum Henker haben wir beide davon nichts mitgekriegt?“ Empört verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah Erestor erwartungsvoll an. 

Dieser konnte nur ratlos mit den Schultern zucken. „Das wüsste ich auch gerne.“

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Glorfindel sich wieder an Haldirs Brüder. „Und jetzt, wo er sich ernsthaft in Elrond verliebt hat, ist er zu schüchtern, seine Gefühle ihm gegenüber zur Sprache zu bringen?“

Schulterzuckend nickten die Brüder. 

„Ja“, erwiderte Rumil zusätzlich.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass Haldir es ernst meint?“, fiel Erestor skeptisch ein, einen warnenden Unterton in seiner Stimme. 

„Ja“, sagte der jüngere Bruder noch einmal. „Wenn es für Haldir nichts Ernstes wäre, hätte er unseren geschätzten Schwiegervater schon längst verführt. Er würde doch selbst vor Thranduil nicht Halt machen.“

„Uff, da hast du allerdings recht“, seufzte Erestor auf. „Und damit kommt ihr ausgerechnet zu uns!“

„Na, zu wem hätten wird den sonst gehen sollen?“, klang es beinah gleichzeitig vorwurfsvoll aus den Mündern der Zwillinge. „Etwa zu Sauron?“ 

„Sie haben recht, Erestor“, pflichtete Glorfindel ihnen bei. „Haldir ist unser Freund und Elrond auch. Wir sollten helfen, wenn wir können. Und außerdem... schließlich  _ bist _ du brillant.“

Erestor gab ein trockenes Grunzen von sich. „Mit Schmeicheleien kommt man bei mir nicht weit, das weißt du.“ Sein Blick glitt nachdenklich in Richtung Elronds Büro. „Aber du hast schon recht. Sie sind unsere Freunde.“

„Dann helft ihr uns also?“, fragte Orophin glücklich.

„Ja, wir machen für euch die ganze Arbeit“, bestätigte Erestor ein wenig süffisant, was die Vier erröten ließ, doch er wollte sie nicht weiter quälen und überging ihre Verlegenheit. „Zuerst müssen wir herausfinden, ob euer Bruder überhaupt den Funken einer Chance bei Elrond hat“, stoppte Erestor Orophins Vorfreude zunächst einmal und wischte somit das siegreiche Lächeln von den Gesichtern der jungen Elben. Entschlossen griff er nach Glorfindels Ärmel und zog ihn hinter sich her in Richtung ihrer und Elronds Büros. „Das wird nicht leicht“, murmelte er. „Er ist schwieriger und sturer als Thranduil und Celeborn zusammen, wenn er will.“ 

 

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie glücklich sie waren?“ Erestors Ton klang beiläufig, doch er und Glorfindel ließen Elrond nicht aus den Augen und achteten genau auf seine Reaktion, nachdem sie in Elronds Büro zurückgekehrt waren, um ihn über die Ankunft der Lorienelben weiterhin auf dem Laufenden zu halten. 

„Sie sehen sich viel zu wenig“, stimmte Glorfindel nickend zu.

Elrond sah zerstreut von seinem Schreiben auf und runzelte die Stirn, als er seine Freunde ansah. Erestor räkelte sich lächelnd auf der kleinen Couch vor dem Kamin, während Glorfindel entspannt am Kaminsims lehnte. Worauf wollten sie nur hinaus? 

„Ihr habt recht“, murmelte er nachdenklich. „Aber es funktioniert für sie.“ Irritiert beugte er sich wieder über den Brief an Celeborn.

„Hmhm“, brummte Glorfindel. „Wie sieht es denn mit dir aus?“

Erschrocken sah Elrond erneut auf. „Meinst du mich?“

„Nein, ich meine Asfaloth. Natürlich meine ich dich!“ Vorwurfsvoll stieß Glorfindel sich vom Kaminsims ab und schlenderte um Elronds Schreibtisch herum, um hinter ihm stehen zu bleiben, was den Halb-Elb mehr als irritierte. Erestor erhob sich und gesellte sich ebenfalls zu den beiden Elben. Mit einem entwaffnenden, seltenen Lächeln ließ er sich auf der Kante des Schreibtischs nieder, aber Elrond erkannte das berechnende Glitzern in den schwarzen Augen. Erestor war ein Meister, wenn es darum ging, seine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken, doch Elrond kannte ihn zu lange, als dass es ihm entgehen könnte. Es reichte, um ihn in Alarmzustand zu versetzen. Was wollten die beiden bloß von ihm? Hätten sie ihn nicht so eingekesselt und wäre er sich nicht Glorfindels drohender Anwesenheit hinter sich bewusst, welcher ihn blitzschnell würde festhalten können, wäre er aufgesprungen und geflüchtet.

„Elrond, du bist schon so lange alleine. Findest du es nicht an der Zeit, sich wieder zu verlieben?“

Erestors Ton nahm einen mitfühlenden Klang an, aber Elrond war das Thema dennoch unangenehm, während Glorfindel das Gesicht verzog, da er der Meinung war, Erestor ließ die ganze Liebesangelegenheit wie eine Geschäftssache klingen, die über die Bühne gebracht werden musste.

„Erestor... ihr meint es beide gut, ich weiß, aber...“ Geschlagen legte Elrond seine Schreibfeder nieder und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. „Ich bin alt. Wer sollte mich schon wollen?“

„Du bist doch nicht alt!“, rief Glorfindel nun ehrlich schockiert aus. „Naja, schon, aber sieh dich doch an! Du bist weise, erfahren, mächtig und ein wahrer Augenschmaus!“

„Glorfindel!“ Elrond warf Glorfindel einen rügenden, schockierten Blick über die Schulter zu. 

Der blonde Hauptmann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was denn? Du hast gar keine Ahnung, welche Wirkung du auf die Leute hast.“

„Blödsinn. Das einzig Begehrenswerte an mir ist meine Position. Was soll jemand denn mit einem alten, müden Halb-Elb wollen?“

Über Elronds Kopf hinweg warfen sich seine beiden besten Freunde und Berater besorgte Blicke zu. 

Entschlossen verschränkte Erestor die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber, was ist denn, sagen wir mit Haldir? Du weißt, dass er nichts dagegen haben würde, dass du Halb-Elb bist. Er ist so glücklich für seine Brüder und deren Ehen.“

„Haldir ist“, seufzte Elrond unglücklich. „Ja, er ist wunderschön, stark, mutig und mitfühlend, aber... er kann es so viel besser treffen. Was würde jemand wie er denn mit mir wollen? Und wie kommt ihr überhaupt auf Haldir?“

Glorfindel zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern und versuchte, die Situation möglichst subtil zu retten. „Wir waren doch eben bei den Zwillingen und deinen Schwiegersöhnen stehengeblieben. Das war einfach ein naheliegendes Weiterspinnen unserer Überlegungen.“

Elronds Schultern sanken müde in sich zusammen und er stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch. Kopfschüttelnd barg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Lasst mich allein. Bitte.“

Schweigend kamen Erestor und Glorfindel überein, Elrond für den Moment allein zu lassen, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Vorerst. 

Eilig zog Glorfindel Erestor den Flur entlang, sobald sie das Büro des Halb-Elben verlassen hatten. Er wollte weit genug von Elrond weg sein, um sicherzugehen, dass dieser sie nicht hören konnte. Er fühlte sich erst sicher, als er Erestor in seine Gemächer bugsiert hatte und die Tür fest verschlossen war. 

Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen fuhr er zu Erestor herum. „Seit wann hat er solche Minderwertigkeitskomplexe?!“

Erestor ergriff fest Glorfindels zitternde Schultern und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Dass es so schlimm ist, wusste ich auch nicht“, erwiderte er zähneknirschend. Dann ließ er seine Hände von Glorfindels Schultern gleiten und trottete müde zu Glorfindels Sofa, worauf er sich fallen ließ. Er klopfte neben sich. „Komm her. Ich erzähl ’ s dir.“ Er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Das sollte ich eigentlich nicht tun, ich will Elronds Privatsphäre nicht verletzen, aber es ist besser, wenn du es weißt. Vor allem hinsichtlich unseres Plans, den ich, um das klarzustellen, nur in die Tat umzusetzen versuche, weil ich ernsthaft von seinem Erfolg überzeugt bin. Alles andere wäre Quälerei für beide...“

Neugierig und nervös setzte Glorfindel sich neben den schwarzhaarigen Elb und fixierte ihn mit stechenden blauen Augen. 

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte Erestor diesem Blick nicht standhalten. Stattdessen senkte er den Blick und hielt ihn auf seine krampfhaft ineinander verschränkten Hände gerichtet. 

„Elrond und Elros hatten es schwer als Kinder. Viele waren eifersüchtig auf ihre Stellung in Gil-Galads Haushalt und versuchten sie deshalb an ihrem wundsten Punkt zu treffen.“

„Ihrer Abstammung.“

„Ja. Mit Erfolg.“ Beide warfen sich traurige Blicke zu. „Als Jugendlicher verliebte Elrond sich in einen von Gil-Galads Offizieren. Dieses miese Stück Dreck war der Meinung, dass er mit Elrond, nur weil er Halb-Elb ist, machen könne, was er will, so wie mit allen ach so wertlosen Menschen. Er... er versuchte ihn...“

Glorfindel griff nach Erestors Hand und drückte sie. Als Erestor aufblickte, raubte ihm der zornige, feurige Ausdruck in Glorfindels Augen den Atem. 

„Was ist mit dem Schwein passiert? Lebt er noch?“

Erestor schluckte. „Nein. Er fiel in der Schlacht der Letzten Allianz. Wenn ich nicht vorher dazwischengegangen wäre und er es tatsächlich getan hätte, hätte ich ihn wie einen läufigen Hund kastriert. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“

Auf Glorfindels Lippen breitete sich ein beeindrucktes, stolzes, aber auch zärtliches Lächeln aus. „In dir steckt ja mehr als ich dachte.“ 

Schüchtern erwiderte Erestor das Lächeln. „Zumindest verbannte Gil-Galad ihn, aber dieses Erlebnis hat ausgereicht, um Elrond diese Angst und solche Minderwertigkeitskomplexe einzujagen.“

„Aber, was ist mit Celebrian?“

„Sie war jung und vorurteilsfrei, sie hat sich doch sofort in ihn verliebt. Und außerdem ergeht es ihm nur bei Männern so. Dabei lagen seine Vorzüge doch schon immer eher bei männlichen Elben.“

„Hm...“ Nachdenklich strich Glorfindel sich übers Kinn. „Also glaubst du, er sei Haldir gegenüber nicht abgeneigt?“ 

„Mit Sicherheit. Hast du nicht die Sehnsucht in seinen Augen gesehen?“

„Gut. Dann müssen wir wirklich alles dafür tun, um den beiden zu helfen.“ Voller Tatendrang wollte Glorfindel in die Hände klatschen, merkte jedoch, dass er Erestors Hand noch immer fest umklammert hielt. Mit hochroten Wangen lösten sie sich voneinander. 

„Ähm...“ Nervös räusperte Erestor sich. „Und wie wollen wir das anstellen?“

„ Du bist der brillanteste Diplomat Mittelerdes. Sag  _ du _ es mir.“

„Schön. Mal überlegen.“ Nachdenklich lehnte Erestor sich zurück. Plötzlich fuhr er wieder auf und warf Glorfindel ein triumphales Lächeln zu. „Das Sommerfest!“, rief er. „Ich werde Elrond bitten, das Fest um eine Woche zu verschieben. Dann fällt es genau auf Haldirs Geburtstag, ein perfekter Zufall für uns. Musik, Tanz, Wein in Hülle und Fülle, das ist alles zu unseren Gunsten. Wir müssen uns nur für diesen Abend einen Plan ausdenken, um die beiden zu überrumpeln.“

„Und ich weiß auch schon, wie wir das machen.“ Glorfindel erwiderte Erestors Grinsen verschwörerisch. „Wir brauchen nur ein bisschen Hilfe. Und zwar von Lindir.“

Auf Erestors fragenden Blick hin, schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Später. Erst musst du Elrond um die Verschiebung des Festes bitten.“

 

Haldir war es zwar unangenehm gewesen, als er erfuhr, dass Erestor das Sommerfest extra wegen seines Geburtstages verschieben ließ, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass solch ein ausgelassenes Fest genau das Richtige war, um sich für eine Weile von Elrond abzulenken. Selbst, wenn der Halb-Elb sich keine zehn Meter von ihm entfernt befand. 

Elrond saß auf seinem Thron und überblickte das Fest, während Erestor neben ihm saß, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Erestor warf einen Seitenblick auf seinen Freund. Elrond sah so einsam und ausgegrenzt aus, doch er wollte es ja auch nicht anders. Oft hatte der Elbenlord das Gefühl, dass er nicht zu den anderen, fröhlich feiernden Elben passte. Das Gefühl hatten sie manchmal beide. Doch Erestor hoffte, Elrond glücklicher machen zu können, wenn es ihm und Glorfindel erst gelang, ihn mit Haldir zusammenzubringen. 

Erschrocken zuckte Elrond zusammen, als Erestors Hand plötzlich auf seinen Arm klatschte und den in Gedanken versunkenen Halb-Elb aufschreckte. Fragend sah er seinen Kanzler an. 

„Komm. Ich fühle mich hier oben so allein.“ Erestor schloss seine Finger fest um Elronds Handgelenk und zog ihn hoch. Er klemmte sich Elronds Hand sicher in seine Armbeuge und begann mit ihm durch die Halle zu spazieren, während er ihn in ein belangloses Gespräch verwickelte. In Wirklichkeit galt seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch nur Glorfindel und dessen Teil des Plans.

Währenddessen scharten sich Glorfindel, die Zwillinge, Orophin und Rumil mit vielen der anderen Soldaten und Bewohner Imladris ’ um das Geburtstagskind, ausgelassen und fröhlich lachend und scherzend, während sie aßen und tranken. 

Auf einmal hob Glorfindel die Hände. „Was haltet ihr von einem Spiel?“, rief er lachend. 

Übermütig stimmten die anderen sofort lauthals zu. Lediglich Haldir verzog das Gesicht, da er die Befürchtung hegte, die Hauptperson dieses Spiels zu werden.

„Also gut!“, fuhr Glorfindel fort und zog mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln einen seidenen Schal unter seiner Tunika hervor. Haldir musste schlucken, als Glorfindel damit auf ihn zutrat.

„Mein Freund, ich werde dir damit nun die Augen verbinden. Dann werde ich dich durch die Halle führen. Wenn die Musik verstummt, musst du mit der Person tanzen, vor der du stehst.“

Beifall klatschend johlten die anderen Elben begeistert ihre Zustimmung. 

„Das nennst du ein Spiel?“, protestierte Haldir lahm. „Muss das sein?“ 

„Keine Widerrede.“ Mit einem heftigen Ruck packte er Haldir bei den Schultern und drehte ihn um. Geschwind band er ihm den Schal vor die Augen. Im Rhythmus von Lindirs behänder Musik führte Glorfindel den jüngeren Elb langsam durch die Halle. „Das macht Spaß, glaub mir!“, versuchte er Haldir weiterhin gut zuzureden.

„Es ist trotzdem ein dämliches  _ Spiel _ “, konterte Haldir erneut, doch Glorfindel schob ihn nur noch energischer kreuz und quer durch die Halle. 

„Ich bin Meisterkämpfer und -stratege, kein Spieleausrichter. Und jetzt sei still.“

Ganz langsam und von Elrond unbemerkt dirigierte Erestor seinen Freund unterdessen in Haldirs und Glorfindels Nähe. Als die beiden unwissenden Opfer nur noch wenige Schritte voneinander entfernt waren, brach Lindir die fröhliche Musik abrupt ab. Gleichzeitig riss Erestor Elrond herum und Glorfindel gab Haldir einen heftigen Stoß, sodass der Galadhel gegen Elrond stolperte. 

Um seinen Sturz abzufangen, streckte Haldir die Hände vor sich aus und stieß gegen etwas oder eher jemanden, wie er sofort bemerkte. Seine Hände ruhten plötzlich auf einer muskulösen, seidenbedeckten Brust. Ärgerlich über Glorfindels Spielchen riss er sich den Schal herunter... und erstarrte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er auf und begegnete Elronds geschocktem Blick. Nervös schluckte er, während er in den großen, sanften grauen Augen zu versinken schien. 

Vollkommen entgeistert starrte Elrond auf den wenige Zentimeter kleineren Hauptmann hinab. Haldirs Hand presste sich warm und fest gegen seine Brust und schien seine Haut durch den dicken Stoff hindurch in Flammen zu setzen. Es wäre ein leichtes, die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken und die vollen, vor Schock leicht geöffneten Lippen zu schmecken, doch er konnte es nicht... er war noch nicht so weit. Vielleicht würde er das auch nie sein.

Obwohl Haldir den Konflikt in Elronds Augen sah, war er selbst auch nicht in der Lage, zu handeln. Er wollte es so sehr, doch jetzt, wo er Elrond so nah war, verließ ihn der Mut. Eine Armee von Orks war nichts im Vergleich zu diesen wenigen, unüberbrückbaren Zentimetern, die sie voneinander trennten. „Mylord“, stammelte er beschämt und riss mit hochrotem Kopf seine Hand von Elronds Brust los, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt. 

„Oh, was für ein Zufall!“ Glorfindels lauter, erfreuter Ausruf rief ihnen wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass sie nicht allein waren, sondern stattdessen von Elronds gesamten Haushalt beobachtet wurden.

Erestor gab Elrond einen weiteren, sanften Schubser, direkt in Haldirs Arme. „Du wirst mit Haldir tanzen.“

Elrond warf seinem Berater einen tadelnden und gleichzeitig erschrockenen Blick über die Schulter zu, der eine spätere Strafpredigt versprach. 

Erestor ignorierte ihn.

„Willst du dich etwa weigern? Es ist schließlich Haldirs Geburtstag.“

Grummelnd wandte Elrond sich wieder Haldir zu. „Natürlich nicht“, gab er nach und warf dem jüngeren ein schüchternes Lächeln zu, welches Haldir unsicher erwiderte. 

„Ähm... du führst.“ Nach und nach konnte Elrond sich zu einem etwas aufmunternden Lächeln durchringen. „Es ist schließlich dein Geburtstag.“

Haldir nickte stumm, wie in Trance und völlig perplex gehorchte er widerspruchslos und legte seinen linken Arm um Elronds Taille. Zögernd zog er ihn dicht an sich heran und ergriff mit der anderen Hand die des Elbenlords. 

Glorfindel und Erestor grinsten sich über das schüchterne Paar hinweg an, das nur Augen füreinander hatte, und sahen zu Lindir herüber. Der Barde erwiderte ihr verschwörerisches Lächeln für einen Augenblick, ehe er wieder mit den anderen Barden zu musizieren und zu singen begann.

Den beiden Elben wurde klar, dass sie keine Wahl hatten als tatsächlich miteinander zu tanzen, wollten sie sich nicht noch lächerlicher machen als Glorfindel und Erestor dies sowieso schon bewerkstelligt hatten. Unsicher begannen sie sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.

Es waren Glückseligkeit und Tortur zugleich für beide, den jeweils anderen so dicht an sich gepresst zu spüren, dessen harte Muskeln und Körperwärme, dessen betörenden Geruch einzuatmen.

Die süße Melodie der Instrumente und Lindirs Gesang fuhr ihnen durch Mark und Bein, während sie einander tief in die Augen sahen, alle anderen Elben, die um sie herum lachten und tanzten auf einmal völlig vergessen.

Die wenigen Minuten, die das Lied andauerte, kamen ihnen wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor, in der sie, losgelöst von allen Verpflichtungen und Zwängen, einfach nur zusammen glücklich sein konnten. 

Doch dann stoppte die Musik plötzlich und die beiden Elben blinzelten sich benommen an, schafften es jedoch, in ihren Bewegungen inne zu halten, anstatt sich weiterhin im Takt der Musik zu bewegen, die weiterhin in ihren Köpfen hallte. Sie hielten sich noch immer im Arm, ohne es zu bemerken und erst das laute, begeisterte Klatschen um sie herum über Lindirs Darbietung riss sie brutal in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Entsetzt lösten sie sich voneinander und stoben auseinander, um wieder etwas mehr Diskretionsabstand zwischen sich zu bringen. 

Beide Elben sahen erhitzt und atemlos aus, was zu einem Großteil allerdings nicht des Tanzes wegen, sondern ihrer intimen Nähe zueinander geschuldet war. Wie zwei Statuen standen sie sich stockstill inmitten all der feiernden Elben gegenüber und starrten einander an, verlegen, unsicher, aber auch erfüllt von brennendem Verlangen. 

„Es,“ begann Elrond und musste schlucken, seine Kehle war staubtrocken, doch nirgendwo war jemand mit einem Becher Miruvor in Sicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte er seinen Blick sowieso um nichts in Arda von Haldir wenden können. „Es ist sehr heiß hier drin, findest du nicht?“, versuchte er es noch einmal.

Haldir stimmte ihm mit einem inbrünstigen Nicken zu. „Ja, sehr.“

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein wenig frische Luft schnappen?“

„Gute Idee, Mylord.“ Haldir nickte abermals und errötete noch mehr, als er Elrond instinktiv seinen Arm anbot. 

Der Halb-Elb errötete ebenfalls, schob jedoch seine Hand in Haldirs Armbeuge. Gemeinsam, versunken in ihrer eigenen Welt, verließen sie die Große Halle.

 

Mit dem breitesten und selbstgefälligsten nur möglichen Grinsen, sodass es fast schon dümmlich aussah, trat Glorfindel an seine Mitverschwörer heran. Er toastete ihnen mit seinem frischen Becher Ale zu. „Auf unseren Erfolg“, verkündete er feierlich.

„Bekommst du das Grinsen vor dem Zubettgehen auch wieder abgeschraubt?“, erkundigte Erestor sich amüsiert bei dem blonden Elb, doch sein eigenes zufriedenes Lächeln stand dem Glorfindels beinah in nichts nach.

„Nein. Keine Chance. Vor allem nicht, wenn ihr gesehen hättet, was ich gerade sah.“

„Was?!“, riefen die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund und blickten ihren ehemaligen Lehrmeister gespannt an.

„Elrond und Haldir haben eben gemeinsam die Halle verlassen“, löste Erestor die Spannung auf und schnappte Glorfindel den Alebecher aus den Händen, um einen tiefen, wohlverdienten Schluck daraus zu nehmen.

„Dass du mir immer die Show stehlen musst!“, schalt Glorfindel gespielt empört und versuchte erfolglos wieder in den Besitz seines Bechers zu kommen. „Und meinen Becher“, setzte er grummelnd hinzu.

„Hoffentlich bleibt es nicht nur bei einem Spaziergang im Garten“, sagte Rumil düster.

„Rumil!“ Entsetzt stieß Elrohir seinem Ehemann seinen Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen.

„Daran wollen wir nicht einmal denken“, beendete Elladan Elrohirs Gedankengang.

Der jüngste Lorienelb zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr wollt doch auch, dass euer Vater mit Haldir zusammenkommt.“

Der ältere Zwilling nickte gewichtig. „Natürlich. Wir wollen, dass Ada glücklich ist – und Haldir natürlich auch –, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir ins Detail gehen wollen.“ Sein Kopfnicken verstärkte sich, während seine Miene einen verstörten Ausdruck annahm. „Kein Kind will wissen, was seine Eltern im Bett machen.“

„Unser Schwager könnte allen Ernstes unser Stiefvater werden. Hast du daran mal gedacht?“ 

Elladan sah seinen Bruder mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an – eine Geste, die er sich von seinem Vater abgeschaut hatte, an deren Einschüchterungsfaktor er allerdings noch ein wenig arbeiten musste. „Du hast recht. Verrückt.“

„Und  _ unser  _ Schwiegervater unser Schwager“, gluckste Rumil ergänzend.

„Ja, ja, aber ehe es so weit ist, müssen die beiden erst einmal den Mut aufbringen, einen Schritt aufeinander zuzumachen“, mahnte Erestor und setzte somit der vibrierenden Vorfreude einen Dämpfer. „Ihr kennt die beiden doch.“ 

„Vielleicht sind sie so betrunken, dass sie gleich übereinander herfallen.“ Glorfindel zuckte trocken mit den Schultern. „Haldir ist es auf jeden Fall. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er abgefüllt ist.“ 

Erestor zog missbilligend seine Nase kraus. „Elrond leider nicht. Er trinkt doch fast nie.“

„Ach was“, versprach Orophin siegesgewiss. „Du wirst schon sehen, Erestor. Auch wenn Elrond nüchtern ist, wird er gegen Haldirs flammende Leidenschaft keine Chance haben!“ 

„Ich hör das nicht, ich hör das nicht!“, rief Elladan laut und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Wollen wir das Beste hoffen.“ Mit grimmigem Lächeln leerte Erestor Glorfindels Becher und drückte ihn dem Hauptmann wieder in die Hand. „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, meine Arbeit für heute ist getan“, verkündete er und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Gute Nacht.“

Glorfindel blickte der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit hinterher. Mittlerweile hatte er schon so viel Alkohol intus – die Loriengeschwister hatten einige Flaschen von Celeborns Wein mitgebracht: das Teufelsgebräu brachte selbst den stärksten Trinker nach einer halben Flasche unter den Tisch –, dass er sich seinen sonst eher verdrängten Wunsch, Erestor Gesellschaft leisten zu können ausnahmsweise einmal eingestand, um sicherzustellen, dass wenigstens einer heute Nacht Spaß haben würde, wenn schon auf Elrond und Haldir kein Verlass war. 

Reumütig schüttelte er heftig den Kopf und bereute es gleich wieder. Der Wein machte einen nicht nur im Handumdrehen betrunken, er verursachte auch höllische Kopfschmerzen, sobald die fröhliche, berauschende Wirkung nachließ, was genau jetzt geschah. Plötzlich sah er vier Halb-Elben und vier Lorienelben vor sich und der Raum begann sich in alarmierender Geschwindigkeit zu drehen. 

„Ich gehe besser auch“, murmelte er leise, um seinen dröhnenden Kopf zu schonen und schlich behutsam aus der Halle. „Gute Nacht.“ Trotz Kopfschmerzen blieb die plötzlich auftauchende, verführerische Erinnerung, wie Erestor sich vor ein paar Jahren zum Schwimmen im Bruinen hatte überreden lassen – nackt, verstand sich – fest in seinem Kopf verhaften und bescherte Glorfindel die süßesten Träume seit langem. 

Auch, wenn er sich unglücklicherweise am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte.

 

Währenddessen schlenderten Elrond und Haldir zwar Arm in Arm, jedoch in peinliches Schweigen gehüllt durch die blühenden Gärten. Der betörende, einschläfernde Duft der in voller Blüte stehenden Blumen und Bäume trug nichts dazu bei, die durchdrehenden Nerven der beiden Elben zu beruhigen. Weder Elrond noch Haldir wussten, worüber sie sprechen sollten und so spazierten sie schweigend über die gepflasterten Wege des Gartens. 

Nervös wie noch nie in seinem Leben warf Haldir Elrond immer wieder hastige Blicke aus dem Augenwinkel zu. 

Er wünschte, er hätte sich doch von Glorfindel abfüllen lassen, aber wohlweislich hatte er die Finger vom berühmt berüchtigten Wein seines Ziehvaters gelassen und stattdessen nur den wesentlich bekömmlicheren Wein aus Imladris getrunken, ohne, dass Glorfindel es bemerkt hatte. Im Moment hätte er allerdings alles für ein Glas gegeben, um sich Mut anzutrinken... aber nein, lieber doch nicht. Was wäre er für ein Galadhel, wenn er diesen Mut nicht selbst aufbringen konnte! Es würde ihn in Elronds Augen in keinem guten Licht erscheinen lassen, wenn er angetrunken war.

Allen Mut zusammennehmend, presste er Elronds Arm, welcher immer noch in seiner Armbeuge lag, unbewusst fester an sich, spürte die Körperwärme des Halb-Elben und verspürte plötzlich das Bedürfnis nach mehr Körperkontakt als nur diese lockere Berührung. 

„Mylord... Elrond...“ Die Stimme versagte ihm und Elronds Blick huschte erschrocken zu ihm, so als wenn er aus tiefen Tagträumen gerissen worden wäre. 

Er blickte in diese großen grauen Augen und alles, was er hatte sagen wollen, war wie weggeblasen. Stattdessen lächelte er verlegen und neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ein wunderschöner Abend, nicht wahr?“, brachte er schließlich hervor. Irgendetwas musste er ja schließlich sagen, ehe Elrond ihn noch für einen völlig verblödeten Tölpel hielt. 

Auf Elronds Lippen malte sich ebenfalls ein sanftes Lächeln ab und er nickte, da er sich auf einmal wieder etwas mehr Herr der Lage sah. „Ein besonderer Abend für einen besonderen Anlass.“

Haldir spürte, wie seine Wangen feuerrot anliefen. „So viel Aufmerksamkeit habe ich nicht verdient, Mylord. Ich bin doch nur ein einfacher Soldat Loriens.“

„Schmälere nicht deinen Wert, Haldir!“ Elronds Ton klang in seinen eigenen Ohren ein wenig zu scharf, doch er konnte nicht anders. Die Vorstellung, dass dieses wunderbare Wesen nicht auch mit der Aufmerksamkeit bedacht wurde, welcher es würdig war, konnte er nicht ertragen. Ginge es nach ihm und wäre Haldir sein, er hätte ihn auf Händen getragen, Tag für Tag, ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abgelesen. Da Haldir sich aber nun einmal unglücklicherweise außerhalb seiner Reichweite befand, wollte Elrond ihn wenigstens so ehren, wie es sich des Hauptmanns der Galadhrim und des Bruders seiner Schwiegersöhne geziemte.

Haldirs Wangen wurden noch röter im Angesicht von Elronds flammenden Worten und er war abermals um Worte verlegen. 

Elrond erging es nicht anders und so setzten sie ihren Spaziergang durch die Gärten in erneutes Schweigen gehüllt fort. Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute, die sie schweigend verbrachten, kamen die beiden gestandenen Krieger sich immer alberner vor, so wie ineinander vernarrte Jungelben, die sich das erste Mal alleine trafen. 

Irgendwann hielt Elrond die Spannung zwischen ihnen nicht mehr aus. „Es ist schon spät“, murmelte er. „Ich sollte mich zurückziehen. Ein langer Tag erwartet mich morgen.“

Enttäuscht nickte Haldir, ließ jedoch zu, dass sie Kehrt machten zurück in Richtung Haus. 

„Ich begleite Euch bis vor Eure Gemächer.“ Er wollte wenigstens diese wenigen zusätzlichen Minuten noch mit Elrond verbringen, wenn der Abend schon so rasch und enttäuschend enden sollte.

„Einverstanden.“

 

Je näher sie dem Haus kamen, desto ruhiger wurden sie beide merkwürdigerweise wieder. Die Musik und undeutliches Stimmengewirr waren wieder zu vernehmen, sodass ihnen beiden die Rückkehr in die Realität bewusst wurde. Ihre Zweisamkeit (deren Potential sie ja sowieso ungenutzt hatten verstreichen lassen aufgrund ihrer kindischen Feigheit) war vorbei und eine weitere Gelegenheit, um miteinander allein zu sein, würde sich wohl so bald nicht mehr ergeben. 

Allmählich bogen sie in den Familienflügel ein. Selbst bis in diesen abgeschotteten Bereich drang noch leise Musik. 

Stumm standen sie sich schließlich vor Elronds Tür gegenüber. Keiner brachte es fertig, auch nur einen Ton zu sagen und Elronds Hand glitt aus Haldirs Armbeuge. Ein würdiger Abschluss ihres ohnehin schon recht schweigsamen Abends.

„Dann... gute Nacht, Haldir“, stammelte Elrond schließlich und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er Haldir zum Abschied die Hand drücken sollte oder nicht. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er Abstand wahren solle, doch sein Körper sagte ihm etwas ganz anderes.

Haldir erging es ganz ähnlich. Für einen Moment riss er seinen Blick von Elronds verführerischen Augen los und blickte in die Leere zwischen ihnen. Impulsiv griff er nach Elronds Händen und umschloss sie fest mit seinen. Elrond gab ein leises überraschtes Geräusch von sich und Haldir musste schwer schlucken. Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, wie forsch er war. Beide Elben starrten fasziniert auf ihre nun miteinander verschränkten Hände hinab. 

„Der Abend war sehr schön“, flüsterte Haldir, kam sich dabei aber unheimlich dumm vor, da er ähnliches schon vorhin im Garten gesagt hatte, und sah wieder auf, während er hoffte, dass seine Gefühle ihm nicht ins Gesicht geschrieben standen. Zwar war er immer noch wütend auf Glorfindel, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es das schönste Gefühl überhaupt war, den Halb-Elben dank Glorfindels dummen Spiels beim Tanz im Arm gehalten zu haben und er war glücklich, dies erlebt haben zu dürfen. Auch, wenn er von nun an noch mehr würde leiden müssen, da er jetzt wusste, wie es sich anfühlte und er es nie mehr wieder erleben würde. Aber das war es wert gewesen.

„Ja, das finde ich auch“, erwiderte Elrond leise und Haldir musste blinzeln, als er in Elronds grauen Augen für einen Moment ein merkwürdiges Glitzern sah. Hatte er sich getäuscht oder hatte der Halb-Elb ihn gerade mit demselben sehnsuchtsvollen Blick angesehen, wie Haldir es jedes Mal selbst tat, wenn er Elrond sah? Konnte es sein? 

Von plötzlicher Entschlossenheit und Mut erfasst, von denen er nicht sagen konnte, woher sie auf einmal kamen, schloss er seine Hände noch ein wenig fester um Elronds und tat einen Schritt auf den Herrn von Imladris zu. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, bestimmt nicht! 

„Der Abend muss noch nicht enden“, wisperte er, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte und Elronds Lippen sanft mit seinen streifte. 

Überrascht keuchte Elrond auf, erzitterte unter Haldirs Berührung, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er es wollte. Trotz seiner Zweifel entfachte Haldir allein durch diese winzige Berührung ein Feuer in seinem Körper, das er so noch nie erlebt hatte und für einen Moment ließ er sich von diesen Gefühlen überwältigen, sodass er Haldirs Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft erwiderte. Doch dann drohten ihn plötzlich aufbrandende Schuldgefühle fortzureißen. Er hatte Celebrian ein Versprechen gegeben am Tage ihrer Hochzeit und das konnte er nicht einfach brechen. Dass sie ihn freigegeben hatte, spielte dabei keine Rolle; dieses Versprechen ging tiefer.

„Haldir“, murmelte Elrond gegen die weichen Lippen, welche sich abrupt von ihm lösten. „Ich kann nicht... Ich habe Celebrian ein Versprechen gegeben...“ Er sah Haldir entschuldigend an. „Ich habe ihr bei unserer Hochzeit mein Herz geschenkt. Ich kann ihr nicht untreu sein. Sie gab mich frei damals, doch während mein Körper wieder mir gehört, ist mein Herz noch immer an sie gebunden.“ 

Haldir lächelte tapfer, sein Schmerz und seine Bitterkeit tief in sich verschlossen. „Ich verstehe schon. Das ist in Ordnung.“ Wenn Elrond lediglich gewillt war, ihm seinen Körper zu schenken und nicht sein Herz, so war er damit zufrieden, er musste es einfach sein. Mit dem Bemühen um ein zärtliches Lächeln beugte er sich erneut vor, um Elrond zu küssen. 

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Elrond ein erneutes Zusammenzucken. Voller Verzweiflung, aber auch Verlangen schloss er die Augen. Er hatte so gehofft, dass Haldir verstehen würde, dass er noch Zeit brauchte. Er wollte diese Verbindung, doch bis er sich dem anderen Elb vollends hingeben konnte, Körper  _ und _ Seele, würde noch eine Zeit lang vergehen. Aber offenbar war Haldir ohnehin nicht bereit, ihm diese Zeit zu geben. Offenbar wollte der andere Elb lediglich eine körperliche Beziehung. Oh, er hätte es wissen müssen. Jeder kannte immerhin Haldirs Ruf! Es schien, als sollte es nicht sein, dass er um seiner selbst Willen geliebt wurde. Es war damals geschehen, jetzt geschah es wieder. Aber nichtsdestotrotz konnte Elrond nicht leugnen, dass er Haldir liebte. Er war schon so lange allein, dass er sich wie eine Blume im Dunkeln fühlte: Abgeschnitten von Licht und Wasser und somit im Begriff elendig zu verwelken. Haldirs Berührungen entfachten seine Lebensgeister neu. Das Licht seiner Seele strahlte so hell, dass es die Dunkelheit in Elrond vertrieb und ihn heilte. Selbst wenn sein Herz dadurch nicht vollständig geheilt wurde, so dann doch wenigstens sein Körper und seine Seele. Auch, wenn es sein Herz in Stücke riss, er brauchte diese körperliche Nähe, selbst wenn keine echten Gefühle im Spiel waren. Und wenn sein Körper alles war, das Haldir bereit war ihm zu geben, dann musste er das akzeptieren. Der Galadhel war ihm zu nichts verpflichtet, am allerwenigsten, Elrond wider zu lieben.

Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, damit Haldir seine Enttäuschung nicht sah, Elrond selbst sich jedoch in der Illusion, dass Haldir ihn auch liebte verlieren konnte, während er den Kuss hungrig erwiderte. 

Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte er sich an den jüngeren Elb, als sei dieser sein rettendes Boot in der stürmischen Gischt. Die Leidenschaft, mit der er den Kuss erwiderte, war ihm ansonsten fremd. 

Kicherndes Gelächter, welches immer näher kam, brachte sie plötzlich erschrocken wieder auseinander. Beide hielten entsetzt den Atem an und warteten, ob jemand um die Ecke biegen würde. Und als die Stimmen tatsächlich immer näher kamen, löste dies Haldir aus seiner Starre und er öffnete geschwind die Tür zu Elronds Gemächern, um hineinzuschlüpfen, den Halb-Elb hinter sich herziehend. Erleichtert schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen und sie blickten sich beide erneut erschrocken an, lächelten dann jedoch verlegen und erleichtert. 

Ihre Blicke hielten immer noch aneinander fest, das Lächeln erstarb auf ihren Gesichtern und nachher hätte keiner mehr sagen können, wer den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Denn schon im nächsten Augenblick lagen sie sich erneut in den Armen und versanken in einem wilden, innigen Kuss, während ihre Hände an Knoten, Schnallen und Knöpfen zerrten.

Etwas ungeschickt bahnten sie sich stolpernd ihren Weg zum Bett, ohne einander loszulassen. Auf dem Weg dorthin hinterließen sie eine Spur aus Kleidungsstücken, die sie in ihrer Hast vom Körper des anderen rissen und achtlos zu Boden fallen ließen. 

Elrond dirigierte Haldir durch das dunkle Zimmer, in welchem er sich auch in dieser Dunkelheit problemlos zurechtfand. Er stoppte, als seine Kniekehlen gegen den Rand der Matratze stießen. Haldir hatte mittlerweile auch bemerkt, wo sie angekommen waren, weshalb er seine Arme fest um Elronds Taille schlang und den Halb-Elb auf das Bett niederließ, nur um ihm sogleich willig zu folgen. Beide Elben keuchten erregt, als sie aufeinander zum Liegen kamen, Arme und Beine eng miteinander verschlungen, ihre Körper fest aneinandergepresst. 

Ungeduldig zerrte Haldir sich seine restlichen Kleider vom Leib und machte sich dann daran, auch Elrond von seiner verbliebenen Kleidung zu befreien. 

Elrond war froh um die Dunkelheit im Zimmer, damit Haldir seinen Körper nicht sehen konnte, als dieser es schließlich geschafft hatte, ihn vollends auszuziehen. Es würde sich vielleicht irgendwann, spätestens im Morgengrauen, nicht vermeiden lassen, dass der andere Elb ihn sah, und er wollte nicht die Enttäuschung in den dunklen Augen des anderen sehen, wenn er erkannte, mit wem er sich eingelassen hatte. Denn Elrond fühlte sich in keinster Weise begehrenswert. Schon gar nicht im Vergleich zu dem jungen, gutaussehenden Krieger in seinen Armen. Mittlerweile sah er ein, dass er aufgrund des schmerzlichen Erlebnisses in seiner Jugend so fühlte, doch selbst Haldir würde nicht leugnen können, dass ein jüngerer, reinblütiger Elb Elrond vorzuziehen wäre. Nicht nur, dass er sich alt fühlte und man ihm dies auch ansah, denn tiefe Sorgenfalten hatten sich in sein Gesicht gegraben aufgrund der harten Schicksalsschläge, die das Leben ihm hatte zuteil werden lassen. Aber er war sich niemals mehr als in diesem Augenblick bewusst gewesen, wie anders sein Körper doch von dem eines reinblütigen Elben war. Er war größer als die meisten Elben, das war nicht das Problem, doch seine Haut war dunkler, seine Züge roher und schärfer, wodurch er grobschlächtiger wirkte. Wo die Haut eines Elben vollkommen glatt war, bedeckten dunkle Haare spärlich seine Brust und das Haar zwischen seinen Beinen war hart und drahtig wohingegen das anderer Elben weich und fein war. 

Haldir würde Elronds Unvollkommenheit und somit den Fehler, den er trotz aller fleischlicher Begierde mit dieser Nacht begehen würde im Morgengrauen einsehen, doch in diesem Augenblick wollte Elrond sich in der Dunkelheit völlig der Illusion hingeben, dass alles perfekt war, dass sie Gleichgestellte waren, die einander bedingungslos begehrten.

Da Haldir tatsächlich nur sehr wenig sehen konnte, erkundete er Elronds Körper mit Händen und Lippen. Jeden Millimeter des warmen Körpers wollte er auswendig lernen, jede Narbe, jedes Muttermal, jede noch so kleine Besonderheit. Er wusste zwar ungefähr um die äußerlichen Unterschiede zwischen reinblütigen und Halb-Elben, doch nun wollte er alles genau wissen. Er legte sich zwischen Elronds bereitwillig gespreizte Schenkel und zog ihn fest an sich. Seine Hände wanderten suchend, lernend über Elronds Oberkörper. Seine Finger fuhren spielerisch durch das spärliche Haar auf Elronds muskulöser Brust, von dem er vermutete, dass es genauso dunkel war, wie die seidige, ebenholzfarbene Mähne auf seinem Kopf. Es faszinierte ihn. Der Körper eines Elben war beinah haarlos. Doch Elronds Körper glich in mancherlei Hinsicht mehr dem eines Menschen als einem Elb. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht (nicht, dass er groß Erfahrungen mit menschlichen Männern hatte – und unbekleideten noch dazu –, doch eine diplomatische Mission nach Minas Tirith inklusive eines Besuchs im Badehaus vor vielen Jahren war sehr aufschlussreich gewesen). Er ließ seine Finger über Elronds Brust weiter hinunter gleiten, immer der dünnen Spur aus dunklem Haar folgend, bis seine Hand schließlich über der heißen, mächtigen Erektion in ihrem Nest aus dichtem, krausen Haar zu liegen kam. 

Elrond stöhnte auf, als Haldirs Hand sich fest um ihn schloss und ihn langsam streichelte. 

Der Galadhel wünschte, er könne den ekstatischen Ausdruck in Elronds Gesicht sehen.

Als wäre sein Wunsch erhört worden, zerriss auf einmal die Wolkendecke, die den hellen Vollmond verbarg. Bläulich weißes Licht ergoss sich plötzlich ins Zimmer und badete die Liebenden in seinen sanften Schein. 

Haldir sah auf, nun endlich in der Lage, seinen Geliebten auch mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Er stockte und hielt gebannt den Atem an, weil er nicht glauben konnte, wie schön sein Geliebter war, versunken in Leidenschaft und Ekstase, welche sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichneten.

Zittrig ließ er seine begierig suchenden Hände weiter über feste Muskeln gleiten, die von perfekter, schweißbedeckter Haut überspannt waren, welche zwar im Schein des Mondes silbern glänzte, von der Haldir jedoch wusste, dass sie ein wenig dunkler war als bei reinblütigen Elben. Wie sehr wünschte er sich in diesem Augenblick, er könnte Elronds bildschönen Körper bei Tageslicht bewundern, sodass die goldenen Sonnenstrahlen seine honigfarbene Haut erleuchteten, so exotisch und schön, dass er es beinah nicht wagte, den dunkelhaarigen Elb zu berühren. Auch jetzt musste er die Ehrfurcht und das Gefühl, minderwertig zu sein im Angesicht dieser Erhabenheit, Grazie und Schönheit mit aller Macht zurückdrängen und sich dazu zwingen, seinem innersten Verlangen nachzugeben und sie in diesem einen Moment, in dieser Nacht als ebenbürtig zu sehen. 

Er beugte sich erneut zu Elrond hinab, von dem unzähmbaren Drang erfasst, den Halb-Elb erneut zu küssen. „Du bist so schön“, hauchte er gegen Elronds feuchte Lippen. 

Der ältere Elb erzitterte, als er diese Worte hörte. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, er fühlte sich geschmeichelt, begehrt um seinetwillen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. „Du musst das nicht sagen“, murmelte er, während er seine Hände durch Haldirs üppiges, silbernes Haar fahren ließ, seinen Körper dem Galadhel entgegen wölbte und seine Beine fest um Haldirs Taille schlang. 

Haldir erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als er den Zweifel in Elronds Stimme hörte. Wusste der Halb-Elb denn nicht, wie unglaublich schön er war? Wie begehrt er von allen war, die ihn zu Gesicht bekamen und noch mehr von jenen, denen die Ehre zuteil wurde, auch sein gütiges, liebevolles Wesen kennenlernen zu dürfen? Dem Ton in seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen, wusste er es wohl nicht. Kopfschüttelnd setzte er die liebkosenden Erkundungen seiner Hände fort. „Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie schön du bist...“ Er versprach dies mit leidenschaftlicher Stimme, ehe er sich abermals zu dem älteren Elb hinunterbeugte und seine Lippen fordernd auf Elronds presste.

Während ihr Verlangen nacheinander ihre Körper in immer stärkere Ekstase katapultierte, griff Elrond mit zitternden Fingern über den Rand des Bettes. Seine suchenden, vor Verlangen ungeschickten Finger schafften es, eine kleine Phiole mit Öl zu fassen zu bekommen. Normalerweise diente das würzig riechende Öl dazu, seine Haut geschmeidig zu halten, doch nun würde es einem wesentlich weniger unschuldigen Zweck dienen. Er presste das Fläschchen in Haldirs Hand, die starken Finger des Galadhel schlossen sich sogleich willig um das kühle Glas. 

Seine bebenden Finger mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit bedeckend, ließ Haldir sie zwischen ihre eng aneinander gepressten Körper gleiten und zwischen Elronds Pobacken. Beide stöhnten erregt, als Haldir mit einem glitschigen Finger in die enge Hitze des älteren Elb eindrang. Schon nach nur wenigen Augenblicken nahm er einen zweiten hinzu, um seinen Geliebten zu dehnen. Er spielte Elronds Körper wie ein Meisterbarde seine Harfe. Anstatt lieblicher Musik entlockte er Elrond noch viel süßere Töne, denn das erstickte, atemlose Stöhnen, das unwillkürlich aus Elronds Mund drang, war für den silberhaarigen Elb schöner als alle Musik auf Arda. 

Glitschiges Öl tropfte auf die Laken, als der Galadhel die Flüssigkeit in seinem Überschwang verschüttete, doch es kümmerte ihn wenig. Das einzige, das von Bedeutung war in diesem Moment war die gespannte Erwartung, sich in wenigen Augenblicken in seinem Geliebten verlieren zu dürfen. 

Er begegnete Elronds brennenden Blick und ihre Augen hielten in stillem Einverständnis aneinander fest. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, schlang Haldir sich Elronds Beine um die Hüften und drang mit einem kraftvollen Stoß in ihn.

Haldir biss sich überwältigt auf die Unterlippe, als berauschende Enge und Hitze ihn umfingen, Elronds erstickter Aufschrei eine erneute, süße Melodie in seinen Ohren. 

Zitternd krallte Elrond seine Finger Halt suchend in Haldirs Oberarme und wölbte sich dem jüngeren Elb entgegen, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Stöhnend schloss er die Augen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, gefangen im Rausch der Ekstase. Mit Worten hätte er unmöglich beschreiben können, wie es sich anfühlte, von hartem, heißen Fleisch ausgefüllt zu sein. Das Gefühl vereinte alles, was er sich jemals ausgemalt hatte, doch gleichzeitig war es ganz und gar nicht, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Soll ich weitermachen?“, keuchte Haldir, dem es nur mit Mühe gelang, sich nicht hemmungslos in Elronds Körper zu verlieren, sondern sich zwingen musste, seinem Geliebten Zeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.

Unfähig, auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen, nickte Elrond abgehakt und wie um seine Forderung noch zu unterstreichen, wölbte er seine Hüften Haldir entgegen. Der Harte Schaft seines Geliebten drang noch ein wenig tiefer in ihn ein. 

Haldir kam Elronds Drängen nur allzu gerne nach. Sich auf die Knie hochstemmend, legte er seine Hände fest um Elronds Hüften und zog den Unterleib des Halb-Elb auf seinen Schoß, ehe er das erste Mal zustieß. 

Schreie der Ekstase hallten durch den ansonsten stillen Raum und schraubten sich hoch zu einem unaufhaltsamen Crescendo mit jedem Stoß von Haldirs Hüften in den willigen Körper in seinen Armen. Wie in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen, taumelten die beiden Liebenden schließlich über die Klippe und wurden gemeinsam von einer Welle der Ekstase mitgerissen. 

Aneinander fest in den Armen haltend, schliefen sie erschöpft ein. 

 

Warme Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten am anderen Morgen Elronds Gesicht und er schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf. Wohlige Wärme umschloss ihn und starke Arme pressten ihn an einen muskulösen Körper. 

Er erstarrte, sein Atem wurde hektischer, ehe er einmal tief Luft holte und sich behutsam in Haldirs Armen drehte. Zu seiner Überraschung war der andere Elb bereits wach und betrachtete ihn still.

„Du“, stammelte er ungläubig. „Du bist noch hier.“

Haldirs warmer Blick wandelte sich in Verwirrung. „Natürlich. Dachtest du etwa...“

Ja, genau das hatte Elrond gedacht. Wieso war der Galadhel nur geblieben? 

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf, ein wenig verletzt, dass Elrond so schlecht von ihm dachte. Oder war es etwa gar Verärgerung, die er in Elronds ungläubiger Stimme heraus hören konnte? Wollte der Halb-Elb nicht, dass ihre Verbindung ans Licht kam oder über das bloße Körperliche hinausging? Unter Umständen war dies nur verständlich. Es war in Ordnung, wenn Elladan und Elrohir sich mit einfachen Soldaten vermählten, doch der Herr von Imladris selbst? Das war wiederum etwas ganz anderes. Diese Erkenntnis tat unglaublich weh, doch wenn Elrond es so wollte, würde Haldir sich ihm stillschweigend fügen. Er würde alles tun, um nur noch ein wenig mehr Zeit mit Elrond verbringen zu dürfen, so hart die Bedingungen vielleicht auch sein mochten. Seufzend beugte er sich über Elrond und küsste zärtlich seine Stirn. 

„Als ich erwachte, bekam ich im ersten Moment einen ganz schönen Schreck“, wechselte er dann das Thema und er sah Elrond gespielt vorwurfsvoll an. „Meine Brüder haben mir zwar erzählt, dass ihr Halb-Elben mit geschlossenen Augen schlaft, es aber zu sehen...“

Elrond grämte sich innerlich, da es ihm erneut in Erinnerung rief, wie sehr er sich doch von Haldir unterschied. „Verzeih, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht“, sagte er leise.

„Ach was, ich hab ’ s ja verkraftet“, lachte Haldir.

Bedrückt sah er zu dem anderen Elb auf. Wie schön er doch war. Haldirs fröhliches, sorgenfreies Lachen verlieh ihm eine Aura von tiefstem Frieden und Glück. Zögernd griff Elrond nach einer Strähne seidenweichen silbernen Haars, um es durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen. In der goldenen Morgensonne, die durch das Fenster auf das Bett fiel, glitzerte Haldirs Haar wie Mithril.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf?“, fragte Haldir, der den nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck seines Geliebten bemerkt hatte. Sich auf einem Ellenbogen abstützend, richtete Haldir sich auf und sah Elrond forschend an.

Dem Drang widerstehend, sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen, heftete Elrond seinen Blick verbissen auf das silberne Haar zwischen seinen Fingern. 

„Es ist nur... Ich frage mich...“ Elrond brach ab, ganz uncharakteristisch für ihn verlegen um Worte. Sein Blick richtete sich plötzlich auf Haldir. Der durchdringende Ausdruck in den grauen Augen zog Haldir in seinen Bann und er war unfähig, sich zu rühren.

„Was siehst du bloß in mir? Ich bin alt, Haldir. Und man sieht es mir auch an. Du hingegen...“ Elrond brach erneut ab, unfähig, auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen.

Geschockt holte Haldir Luft, um zu widersprechen, hielt allerdings inne, weil er wusste, dass Worte Elrond nicht würden überzeugen können. 

Der Halb-Elb wandte plötzlich das Gesicht wieder von ihm ab, so als sei er beschämt. Dies nutzte Haldir aus, um seinen Geliebten erneut eingehend zu betrachten, ehe er ihm zeigen würde, dass er weder alt noch unbegehrlich war. Ja, es stimmte, Elrond wirkte älter als andere Elben. Um seinen Mund und seine Augen zeigten sich erste feine Fältchen und seine Stirn war von tiefen Sorgenfalten zerfurcht, die nun im Sonnenlicht deutlicher zu sehen waren als noch im Schein des Mondes, doch es nahm dem Halb-Elb nichts von seiner Schönheit, von seiner imposanten, königlichen Erscheinung. Es unterstrich vielmehr seine Weisheit und war Zeugnis davon, welch hartes Schicksal ihm die Valar auferlegt hatten und um wie viel stärker er aus diesen schlimmen Erfahrungen hervorgegangen war.

Nein. Worte würden Elrond nicht überzeugen können. Taten hingegen... 

Entschlossen packte Haldir Elrond bei der Schulter und rollte ihn zu sich herum. Noch ehe Elrond etwas sagen konnte, verschloss Haldir seinen Mund mit seinem eigenen, während seine Hände begehrlich über Elronds ganzen Körper fuhren.

Elrond stöhnte sanft in Haldirs Mund hinein, überwältigt von der Leidenschaft des Galadhel, doch innerlich grämte er sich. Haldirs Schweigen und seine Taten sagten ihm mehr als tausend Worte. Offenbar war es dem jüngeren Elb egal, dass sogar er selbst Elrond für so wenig begehrenswert erachtete, solange er ihn nur besitzen konnte. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich erniedrigt und verloren. Wieso, wenn Haldir jeden haben konnte, gab er sich dann mit Elrond ab? Des Prestiges wegen, Elrond Peredhel besessen zu haben? Weil er bemitleidenswert in seiner Einsamkeit war und der strahlende junge Gott sich deshalb seiner erbarmte oder vielleicht weil er deshalb einfach zu haben war? Erschüttert über diese möglichen Beweggründe, auch wenn er tief in seinem Herzen Haldir nicht für so grausam hielt, wollte Elrond ihn von sich stoßen, doch das Gefühl der Erniedrigung war bei weitem nicht so stark wie das Verlangen, das er nach Haldir verspürte.

Mit Gewalt schob er alle negativen Gefühle beiseite und gab sich Haldir abermals völlig hin. 

 

Er spürte Haldirs verzehrende Blicke wie Liebkosungen auf seinem ganzen Körper, sodass er wohlig erschauderte. Seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht vor zwei Tagen hatten sie sich nicht oft gesehen, doch wenn sie sich im selben Raum befanden, schien die Luft statisch aufgeladen mit sexueller Spannung. Elrond wunderte sich, dass es niemand anders bis jetzt aufgefallen war. 

Aber das war alles, was zwischen ihnen existierte. Blicke des Verlangens. Elrond musste ehrlich zugeben, dass er sich nicht traute, sich Haldir noch einmal zu nähern. Was, wenn der Galadhel tatsächlich nur aus Mitleid heraus bei ihm gelegen hatte? Aber nein. Dann würde er nicht Haldirs Blicke auf sich spüren sobald er den Raum betrat. Aber was, wenn... was, wenn er sich nur damit brüsten wollte, den berühmten Halb-Elb erobert zu haben? Würde bald ganz Lorien davon wissen? Lachte Haldir ihn hinter seinem Rücken aus wie erbärmlich er in seiner Einsamkeit war? Elrond glaubte nicht daran, doch er wollte Haldir wiederum auch keine Gelegenheit dazu bieten damit anzufangen, indem er zu anhänglich war.

Schnaubend wandte Elrond sich von Haldir ab, angewidert darüber, wie tief er doch gesunken war, sich von dieser Angelegenheit des Herzens so deprimieren zu lassen.

Haldir presste die Lippen zusammen, ein enttäuschtes Winseln blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als Elrond sich abwandte. Er konnte nicht anders. Sobald er denselben Raum betrat wie der Halb-Elb, hingen seine Blicke automatisch an Elrond. Es war wie ein Erwachen in einem neuen Leben gewesen. Eins mit Elrond zu werden hatte ihm endgültig bestätigt, dass seine jahrzehntealte Liebe keine fixe Idee oder Vernarrtheit war. Nein, diese Liebe war echt. Kein anderer Geliebter, den Haldir jemals gehabt hatte spielte mehr eine Rolle. Er wusste, entweder würde Elrond ihm gehören oder niemand mehr. Doch seit jener Nacht vor zwei Tagen litt Haldir eigentlich nur noch mehr. Nun wusste er, wie es war, all seine Träume und Begehren in seinen Armen zu halten, doch seitdem hatten er und Elrond nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Haldir traute sich nicht, sich Elrond zu nähern. Zu groß war die Sorge, den Lord von Imladris verärgern zu können. Schließlich war Haldir nichts weiter als ein Soldat von niederer Geburt. Eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Elrond Peredhel öffentlich werden zu lassen, könnte Elronds Ansehen schaden. Das war das Letzte das Haldir wollte. Er wollte bloß, dass Elrond glücklich war...

Oh, wie sehr wollte er sich seinen Brüdern anvertrauen, doch nicht einmal diese traute er sich einzuweihen. Aber ihm war auch bewusst, dass er dieses Sehnen aus der Ferne nicht mehr lange würde durchhalten können, nicht, seit er wusste, wie es zwischen ihm und Elrond sein konnte...

Heute Abend würde er ihn aufsuchen.

 

Elrond blinzelte überrascht, als er seine Tür auf ein energisches Klopfen hin öffnete und sich Haldir gegenüber sah. Sein Herz tat einen Hüpfer und ein wohliger Schauder jagte durch seinen ganzen Körper, als er sah, wie entschlossen und voller Verlangen Haldir ihn ansah.

Ohne Worte kamen sie zusammen. Die Zimmertür fiel hinter Haldir laut ins Schloss und schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde Haldir von der überraschenden Kraft des Halb-Elben dagegen geschleudert. Starke Hände zogen und zerrten wie im Wahn an edlen Stoffen so als gäbe es kein Morgen, während die beiden Elben sich mit verzweifelter Leidenschaft küssten. 

 

Erleichtert atmete Elrond zittrig aus, als sich die Tür hinter Erestor schloss. Sein Freund und Berater war wie immer viel zu aufmerksam. Obwohl ihn dies als Lordkanzler von Imladris unentbehrlich machte, war diese Fähigkeit bei weitem nicht so geschätzt, wenn es um Elronds Privatleben ging. Aber er selbst konnte es an Sturheit sehr wohl mit Erestor aufnehmen, weshalb sein Berater dieses Mal, sehr zu seiner Frustration, nichts aus Elrond hatte herausbekommen können. Dennoch musste Elrond zugeben, dass es nicht einfach gewesen war. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, Erestor zu widerstehen und beinah hätte er nachgegeben. Hätte nachgegeben und seinem besorgten Freund alles erzählt; von seiner Affäre mit Haldir, die nun schon einige Wochen ging; davon, wie glücklich ihn der andere Elb machte, aber auch, wie unglücklich er von Tag zu Tag wurde. Er liebte Haldir, das konnte er nicht mehr leugnen, doch er konnte eine Affäre ohne Liebe nicht mehr ertragen. Mit jedem Mal, das er und Haldir zusammen waren, spürte Elrond sein Herz ein wenig mehr brechen.

„Ich muss es beenden“, murmelte er bitter. Er musste es beenden, ehe sein Herz vollends brach und er anfangen würde zu schwinden. Er hatte immerhin eine Familie, an die er denken musste, an das Wohl der Bewohner von Imladris, und selbst Mittelerde gegenüber hatte er dank Vilya eine Verpflichtung gegenüber zu erfüllen.

Geistesabwesend strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über den warmen Ring an seinem Finger, doch, obwohl mächtig, konnte ihm der Zauberring dieses Mal keinen Ratschlag geben.

Seufzend rieb Elrond sich durch seine müden Augen. Er brauchte frische Luft, um nachdenken zu können. Vielleicht half ihm ein Spaziergang am Bruinnen dabei, den Mut aufzubringen, Haldir zu verlassen. 

Müden Schrittes schlüpfte er aus seinen Gemächern und durch die dunklen Korridore, immer darauf bedacht, niemandem zu begegnen. 

Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ihm seine innere Verfassung äußerlich anzusehen war und wenn Erestor es bemerkt hatte, dann würden es auch schon bald andere sehen. Und so, wie er sich momentan fühlte, würde seine äußere Erscheinung alle Alarmglocken läuten lassen, sollte er seinen Kindern oder Glorfindel begegnen. Dann war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich einer Erklärung würde verweigern können. 

Die kühle Nachtluft schlug ihm entgegen. Die Kälte auf seiner Haut war ein Schock, aber dennoch angenehm. 

Elrond ertappte sich dabei, wie er seine Schritte beschleunigte, um zum Ufer des Bruinnen zu gelangen.

 

Ratlos starrte Haldir in die Dunkelheit. Elronds Gemächer waren leer und nun fragte er sich, wo der Halb-Elb stecken mochte. In der Halle des Feuers war er nicht. Vielleicht verbrachte er den Abend mit Erestor und Glorfindel? Aber nein, er hatte die vage Erinnerung, die beiden in einer Ecke der Halle des Feuers über ein Schachbrett gebeugt gesehen zu haben.

Also, wo im Namen der Valar war Elrond.

Instinktiv setzten Haldirs Füße sich in Bewegung und trugen ihn in die Gärten. Vielleicht...

Er musste dringend mit Elrond sprechen. Bereits seit ein paar Tagen schob er sein Vorhaben immer wieder auf. Jedes Mal, wenn er Elrond für ein Gespräch aufsuchte, lenkte ihn irgendetwas von seinem Vorhaben ab; Elronds Augen, seine Hände, die suchend über Haldirs Körper glitten, sein Mund, der den seinen gefangen nahm...

Doch nun musste es sein. Er ertrug es nicht länger. Er liebte Elrond, oh, und wie er ihn liebte, doch er ertrug es nicht mehr, Elronds schamvolles Geheimnis zu sein. Er sehnte sich nach nichts mehr, an Elronds Seite stehen zu dürfen, doch er war bereit, sollte Elrond ihm dies verwehren, den Halb-Elb gehen zu lassen. Früher hatten ihm bedeutungslose Affären nichts ausgemacht, doch da war nie er selbst es gewesen, der sein Herz verloren hatte. Elrond zu verlassen würde ihn vor die härteste Aufgabe seines Lebens stellen, doch besser, sie gingen getrennte Wege anstatt dieses erniedrigende Verstecken hinter verschlossenen Türen. Haldir war bereit, vieles aufzugeben, doch auch er hatte seinen Stolz und seine Würde und er wusste, dass sowohl seine Brüder als auch seine Adoptiveltern ihm sagen würden, dass er etwas besseres verdient hatte, etwas ehrliches.

Zunehmend rastloser stürmte Haldir durch die Gärten. Sein geschulter Blick nahm jede Bewegung in der nächtlichen Schwärze wahr.

Da! Ein Rascheln.

Er marschierte in Richtung des Geräuschs, das hinter einer Rosenhecke hervordrang. 

Doch er stoppte abrupt.

Weißblondes Haar blitzte auf einmal im Licht der Sterne auf und eine vertraute dunkle Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Er konnte nicht ausmachen, zu welchem der Zwillinge die Stimme gehörte – ihm war es in diesem Augenblick unmöglich, sie auseinander zu halten – und zu welchem seiner Brüder das silberne Haar gehörte und ehrlich gesagt wollte er das gerade auch lieber nicht. Das Glück seiner Brüder erinnerte ihn bloß daran, was er schon bald verlieren sollte und das sanfte, dunkle Stöhnen des Peredhel-Zwillings erinnerte Haldir schmerzlich an die betörende Stimme des Vaters. 

Brüsk machte Haldir auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ so schnell wie möglich die Gärten. 

Während sein Verstand fieberhaft überlegte, wo er noch suchen sollte, trugen ihn seine Füße abermals automatisch voran. Doch dieses Mal war das Gefühl, das ihn voran trieb nicht von Sehnsucht geleitet, sondern aus einer düsteren Ahnung heraus. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, jede Faser seines Seins spürte es. Und wenn er unter Galadriels Fürsorge eins gelernt hatte, dann, dass eine Vorahnung wie diese gerade zu ignorieren den Tod bedeuten konnte.

Mehr und mehr außer Atem vor schierer Panik, die von Minute zu Minute wuchs, bahnte Haldir sich geschickt seinen Weg durchs Unterholz in Richtung Bruinnen. Das Rauschen des Flusses drang bereits an sein Ohr. Er wollte Elronds Namen rufen und sich innerlich einreden, dass er wohl nur überreagiert hatte, doch in dieser Sekunde zerrissen Schreie und Kampfeslärm die idyllische Stille der Nacht.

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks blieb Haldirs Herz stehen, als er die widerliche Sprache Mordors vernahm. Dann rannte er los, bitter bereuend, dass er bis auf ein Messer in seinem Stiefel unbewaffnet war. 

Instinktiv griff er nach dem kleinen Horn an seinem Gürtel, das jeder Galadhel stets bei sich trug. Wenigstens etwas. Zumindest konnte er so nach Hilfe rufen. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät.

Er setzte das Horn an die Lippen, während er schneller rannte. 

 

Geistesabwesend spielte Erestor mit einer der wenigen Schachfiguren vor sich, die er diesen Abend hatte erbeuten können. Ein Blick auf Glorfindels beträchtliche Beute verriet, wie abgelenkt der formidable Spieler heute Abend war.

„Erestor!“

Erestor schreckte auf, als Glorfindel laut seinen Namen rief. Blinzelnd begegnete er blauen Augen, die ihn erst vorwurfsvoll, dann besorgt musterten.

„Es ist nichts.“ Er warf Glorfindel ein wenig überzeugendes Lächeln zu. „Ich war nur in Gedanken versunken.“

Glorfindel runzelte die Stirn. „Möchtest du sie mit mir teilen?“

Nachdenklich runzelte Erestor ebenfalls die Stirn. Vermutlich wäre es besser, wenn er seine Sorgen Glorfindel anvertraute. Ihm war bewusst, dass der Hauptmann bislang noch nichts bemerkt hatte. Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt. Dabei waren die Anzeichen, dass etwas nicht stimmte doch ganz offensichtlich.

Allen war klar, dass Elrond und Haldir auf der Feier Haldir zu Ehren endlich zusammengefunden hatten. Keinem der Kuppler war entgangen, wie glücklich die beiden aussahen, wie sehr Elrond plötzlich aufblühte und wie intensiv die Blicke waren, die sie sich zuwarfen, wenn sie dachten, niemand bemerke es. Aber offenbar war niemandem die tiefsitzende Traurigkeit aufgefallen, die in letzter Zeit von Elrond Besitz ergriffen hatte. Der Halb-Elb dachte wohl, es bemerke niemand, doch dafür kannte Erestor Elrond zu gut und zu lange. Und in unbeobachteten Moment erkannte Erestor die gleiche Traurigkeit in Haldirs Augen.

Alarmiert hatte Erestor sich jedes Mal gefragt, was zwischen den beiden nicht stimmte und ob es nicht einfach aus der Welt geschafft werden konnte, wenn man die beiden einfach nur mal zusammen setzte, damit sie sich aussprachen.

Da keinem der anderen etwas aufgefallen war und Rumil und Orophin auch nichts gesagt hatten, Haldir sich ihnen also auch nicht anvertraut hatte, beschloss Erestor, der Sache selbst auf den Grund zu gehen. 

Sein Versuch, Elrond zu konfrontieren nicht einmal eine Stunde zuvor hatte allerdings nichts ergeben. Elrond war stur und ausweichend gewesen und dieses Mal hatte selbst Erestor diese harte Nuss nicht knacken können.

Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass er sich entmutigen lassen würde. Elronds und Haldirs Glück lag ihm am Herzen, weshalb er nicht eher ruhen würde, bis die beiden ihre Differenzen geklärt hatten.

Also vielleicht sollte er Glorfindel dann doch...

Er sah in Glorfindels entschlossenes Gesicht und setzte zum Sprechen an, als der klare, unverkennbare Ton eine Horns aus Lorien die Stille zerschnitt.

Die beiden Elben sahen sich alarmiert an. Dann sprangen sie auf, sodass schwarze und weiße Schachfiguren nur so in alle Richtungen flogen. 

Während ihres Sprints den Flur entlang und raus aus dem Letzten Gastlichen Haus trafen sie auf die Zwillinge mit ihren Ehemännern.

„Haldir!“, rief Orophin außer Atem und bestätigte somit das Offensichtliche, wem das Horn gehörte, dessen Warnsignal das ganze Haus alarmiert hatte. 

Im Hof trafen sie auf einige von Glorfindels Männern, von denen einer ihm ein Schwert zuwarf. Zwei andere Soldaten bewaffneten die Zwillinge und die Lorienelben während des Rennens.

„Du solltest hierbleiben, Erestor“, rief Glorfindel über die Schulter, doch Erestor sah es überhaupt nicht ein, dies mit einer Antwort zu würdigen. Den Atem konnte er sich fürs Laufen sparen.

Glorfindel, lernfähig wie er manchmal war, gab lediglich ein ergebenes Schnauben von sich und rannte weiter.

Der Klang von Haldirs Horn führte sie zu ihm. Geschockt kamen die Freunde schlitternd zum Stehen, als sie auf den ältesten Lorienbruder trafen. Schwer atmend und zerzaust stand er vornübergebeugt inmitten von toten Orks, eine Hand in seine Seite gepresst und eine blutende Wunde an der Stirn. Sein Messer steckte im Auge eines der toten Orks.

„Haldir!“ 

Seine Brüder rannten zu ihm und konnten ihn gerade noch stützen, ehe er geschwächt auf die Knie sank. Ein erstickter Schmerzensschrei kam ihm über die Lippen, doch er schob Rumils Hände beiseite, welcher nach ihm gegriffen hatte, um sich seine Wunde anzusehen.

„Elrond!“, keuchte er verzweifelt und hob seinen flehenden Blick. Er mied die geschockten Gesichter der Zwillinge. Stattdessen suchte er hilfesuchend Glorfindels Blick. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schüttelte Glorfindel seinen eigenen Schock ab und fuhr zu seinen entgeisterten Männern herum. Er bellte ihnen Befehle zu, doch Haldir hörte schon nicht mehr hin. Starrköpfig versuchte er, unter Protest seiner Brüder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Lass es ruhig angehen!“, mahnte Orophin seinen großen Bruder, doch Haldir schüttelte verbissen den Kopf. 

„Muss ihn finden“, brachte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Konnte ihn nicht beschützen.“

„Bitte, Haldir.“ Elrohir war vorgetreten und versuchte nun auch, besänftigend auf Haldir einzureden. „Lass mich deine Wunden ansehen. Glorfindel wird Ada finden.“

Widerborstig sah Haldir in schmerzlich vertraute graue Augen, in denen er die gleiche Geduld, aber auch Unnachgiebigkeit las wie in Elronds Blick.

„Also schön“, seufzte er ergeben und ließ sich, von seinem Bruder und seinem Schwager gestützt, zurück zum Haus führen.

 

„Elrohir, jetzt lass mich. Ich muss...“

Die verbissene Auseinandersetzung zwischen Patient und Heiler wurde durch Glorfindels Rückkehr einige Stunden später unterbrochen. Die beiden miteinander diskutierenden Elben erstarrten und blinzelten Glorfindel erwartungsvoll an. 

Der Hauptmann schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und ließ sich auf ein leerstehendes Bett fallen. 

„Wir haben ihre Spur verloren.“

„Was?!“ Haldir fuhr wütend auf, den Schmerz in seiner Seite ignorierend. „Du willst mir doch wohl nicht sagen, ihr hättet aufgegeben! Wie kannst du nur!“

„Haldir, ganz ruhig“, versuchte Elrohir seinen Schwager zu besänftigen, doch Haldir schüttelte die beschwichtigende Hand auf seiner Schulter einfach ab. 

„Nein, Elrohir, wie kann er einfach aufgeben! Elrond ist... Er ist doch mein...“

„Und er ist mein Vater“, unterbrach der junge Halb-Elb ihn streng, was dem Galadhel vollends allen Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Geschockt starrte er Elrohir an. Beschämt senkte er den Blick. „Verzeih mir.“

Dieses Mal lies er den sanften Druck von Elrohirs Hand auf seiner Schulter zu.

„Ich habe jeden entbehrlichen Mann losgeschickt und sie in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt“, erklärte Glorfindel ruhig, ohne Haldir seinen Ausbruch übel zu nehmen. „Elladan und Orophin führen die eine Gruppe an, Rumil die andere. Ihr Galadhel seid bessere Spurenleser als wir...“

„Dann werde ich auch...“

„Du wirst dich erst erholen“, mahnte Erestor streng, der mittlerweile ebenfalls hinzugekommen war. „Keinem, am allerwenigsten Elrond nützt es etwas, wenn du nicht voll einsatzbereit bist.“

Haldir biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte es ja nicht zugeben, aber Erestor hatte leider – wie in den meisten Fällen – recht. 

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass du bloß mit einem Messer bewaffnet gegen diese Horde Orks bestehen konntest“, fuhr Erestor unbeirrt fort.

„Was hatte ich denn für eine Wahl“, zischte Haldir bitter. „Elrond...“

„Ich werde mich Rumils Suchtrupp wieder anschließen“, erklärte Glorfindel, um Haldir Zeit zugeben, seine aufwallenden Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Aber ich musste zurückkommen, weil wir so schnell wie möglich beratschlagen müssen, wie wir weiter verfahren.“

Elrohir blinzelte verwirrt. „Wir werden Lothlorien und wenn es sein muss auch den Düsterwald benachrichtigen, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten.“

„Nein.“ Erestor schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn nach außen dringt, dass Orks in Imladris eindringen und ausgerechnet Elrond entführen konnten, schwächt das unsere Position“, gab er zu bedenken. „Nicht nur, dass weitere Orks könnten dies praktisch als Einladung nach Imladris ansehen würden, auch andere finstere Gestalten, jetzt, wo wir des Schutzes von Vilya beraubt sind, könnten sich dies zunutze machen. Von den diplomatischen Komplikationen will ich gar nicht erst anfangen.“

„Das war nicht einfach nur eine Bande herumstreunender Orks. Sie konnten allein durch dunkle Magie so weit in Imladris eindringen. Es muss ihnen dabei um Vilya gegangen sein.“ Glorfindel sah düster von einem zum anderen. „Dann stellt sich bloß die Frage, wer beauftragte diese Orks.“

„In den Schatten lauert so manches Böse, das wir vollkommen vergessen haben“, murmelte Erestor düster. „Dunkle Hexenmeister, Wesen aus den Tiefen des Nebelgebirges, Drachen, die Liste ist lang.“

„Und wir haben keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wer dahinter steckt.“

„Die haben wir in der Tat nicht, Elrohir.“ 

„Könnten die Istari nicht helfen? Oder Großmutters Spiegel?“

„Ich scheue mich, auch nur einen einzigen Boten loszuschicken aus Furcht, die Nachricht könne in die falschen Hände geraten“, musste Glorfindel seufzend einräumen.

„Falls unsere Feinde die Nachricht von Elronds Entführung nicht in allen Teilen Mittelerdes verbreiten, um sich damit zu brüsten, müssen wir den Schein nach außen hin wahren. Galadriel wird es uns wissen lassen, sollte sie eine Vision haben. Vermutlich weiß sie es eh schon. Aber ich möchte Arwen nicht beunruhigen. Vorerst nicht. Lasst uns zuversichtlich sein, dass wir die Spur dieser Orks rasch wiederfinden und Elrond in ein paar Tagen wieder zuhause ist.“

 

Drei Wochen später kehrten die beiden Suchtrupps erschöpft und mutlos zurück. Sie hatten nicht den Hauch einer Spur von Elrond oder seinen Entführern ausfindig machen können. Die dunkle Magie, die das Eindringen der Orks nach Imladris verschleiert hatte, musste auch dafür sorgen, dass ihre Spuren verwischt wurden.

„Ein großer Suchtrupp erregt nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit“, murmelte Erestor nachdenklich und sah von einem Elb zum anderen. Erestor, Glorfindel, die Zwillinge, die Lorienbrüder sowie Elronds engster Beraterstab hatten sich, nachdem die Mitglieder des Suchtrupps sich etwas ausgeruht hatten, in Elronds Büro versammelt, um zu beratschlagen, was nun zu tun sei.

„Aber eine kleine Gruppe Elben? Das ist etwas anderes. Sie könnten unauffällig jeden Stein in Mittelerde umdrehen und diskret Fragen stellen, ohne, dass sich irgendjemand durch einen ganzen Reitertrupp Elben bedroht fühlt.“

„Dann werden wir drei losziehen“, ergriff Haldir sogleich das Wort. Seine Brüder nickten eifrig. 

„Nein.“ Erestor sah sie nacheinander scharf an. „Und ihr beide werdet auch hierbleiben“, gebot er auch den Zwillingen Einhalt, noch ehe einer von ihnen den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Elladan und Elrohir, ihr müsst euren Vater vertreten und dafür braucht ihr alle Unterstützung, die euch zur Verfügung steht.“

Rumil und Orophin nickten ernst, als Erestors herausfordernder Blick sie traf. 

„Glorfindel, Haldir und ich werden gehen.“

„Bitte!?“, platzte es aus Glorfindel ungläubig heraus. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich auf solch eine gefährliche Unternehmung mitnehme.“

Erestors vernichtender Blick ließ den Hauptmann straucheln.

„Auch ich war einst ein Krieger, Glorfindel, falls dir das entfallen sein sollte. Und ein verdammt guter noch dazu.“

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen“, gab der blonde Elb hitzig zurück. „Aber das ist Ewigkeiten her. Seit der Letzten Allianz hast du nicht mehr gekämpft. Und außerdem wärst du der einzige, der im Notfall Elronds Platz einnehmen könnte. Zumindest Leuten gegenüber, die ihn nicht kennen.“

Erestor zog eine Augenbraue sarkastisch in die Höhe. „Das würde schneller nach hinten losgehen als uns lieb ist. Und was das Kämpfen angeht, so etwas verlernt man nicht.“

„Du bist eingerostet“, konterte Glorfindel stur und verschränkte entschieden die Arme vor der Brust.

Erestor funkelte ihn an. „Woher willst du das wissen?“

„Weil ich es weiß. Aber wenn du mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen willst, beweise es.“

„Bitte?!“ Erestor starrte Glorfindel aus großen Augen entgeistert an. 

„Kämpfe gegen mich. Wenn du gewinnst und mir somit beweist, dass du es noch drauf hast, dann darfst du mit.“

„Also Glorfindel, das ist nun wirklich nicht die Zeit und der Ort...“

„Halt den Mund, Elladan!“ Erestors feuriger Blick richtete sich auf Glorfindel, der sich jedoch ungerührt zeigte. Solange Erestors Zorn heiß wie ein Inferno war, hatte er nichts zu befürchten. Ehrliche Sorgen musste er sich erst machen, sobald Erestors Zorn eiskalt wurde, doch dafür war der schwarzhaarige Elb momentan viel zu aufgebracht und in seiner Ehre gekränkt, um daran auch nur im Entferntesten zu denken. 

„Ich lasse mich von dir nicht wie ein unmündiger Elbling behandeln, Glorfindel von Gondolin!“

Das süffisante Lächeln verschwand mit einem Mal aus Glorfindels Gesicht und machte einem Ernst Platz, der die gebannten Zuschauer erschreckte. Auch Erestor war über diesen plötzlichen Wandel in Glorfindels Stimmung überrascht, sodass dies seinen Zorn im Nu abflauen ließ.

„Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache?“, erklärte Glorfindel eindringlich. „Ich habe Elrond schon an diese Orks verloren, glaubst du, ich könnte es da ertragen, dich auch noch zu verlieren?“

Geschockt öffnete Erestor ein paar Mal den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Mittelerdes wortgewandtester Diplomat war völlig um Worte verlegen. Aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen schlug sein Herz ihm auf einmal bis zum Hals und im Angesicht des Beschützerinstinkts, den Glorfindel plötzlich an den Tag legte, begann sein ganzer Körper wohlig zu kribbeln.

Verlegen räusperte Erestor sich, die amüsierten Mienen der anderen Elben stoisch ignorierend.

„Also schön“, antwortete er würdevoll, musste Glorfindels intensivem Blick jedoch immer noch ausweichen, um die spürbare Röte seiner Wangen, die Glorfindels Blick und Worte hervorgerufen hatten unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Ein Zweikampf.“ Er nickte abgehakt.

„Noch in dieser Stunde.“ Glorfindel erwiderte das Nicken bestätigend. „Bezwing mich und du wirst uns begleiten.“

Abrupt stand Erestor auf und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Ein selbstzufriedenes, siegesgewisses Grinsen umspielte Glorfindels Züge, aber auch er wagte nicht, die anderen Anwesenden anzusehen. Würdevoll stand er auf und verließ Elronds Büro ebenfalls. 

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, dann wäre jeder der zurückgebliebenen Elben in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen.

 

Zahlreiche Fackeln, die in den Sand um den Trainingsplatz gesteckt worden waren, erhellten das Gelände. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund hatte sich die Nachricht vom Zweikampf zwischen Imladris ’ Hauptmann und Lordkanzler wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet, sodass zahlreiche Zuschauer den Trainingsplatz säumten. Ungewollt verschaffte dieses kleine, eigentlich urkomische Kräftemessen den Bewohnern von Imladris eine dringend benötigte Auszeit aus ihrer momentanen düsteren Lage und dafür waren alle dankbar. Der ernüchternde Morgen würde sie früh genug wieder einholen. 

Erestor schnaubte lediglich indigniert, als er die vielen Schaulustigen sah, da er nicht noch mehr das Gesicht verlieren wollte, indem er hier eine Szene deswegen machte. Glorfindel erwartete ihn bereits mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. 

„Ich dachte, du hättest gekniffen.“

„Dasselbe wollte ich auch gerade sagen“, erwiderte Erestor würdevoll.

Das Grinsen gefror in Glorfindels Gesicht zu einer kleinlauten Miene angesichts Erestors frostiger Laune – an der er immerhin schuld war –, doch er ließ sich weiter nichts anmerken. 

Die beiden Kontrahenten stellten sich im Ring einander gegenüber, ihre Schwerter fest in den Händen. 

Glorfindel musste unwillkürlich schlucken, als er Erestor so sah, gekleidet wie ein Krieger, bereit zum Kampf, seine sonst offenen Haare zurückgebunden und das Schwert sicher in der Hand. Schwarzes Leder und weiche Stoffe schmiegten sich eng an Erestors schlanken Körper wie eine zweite Haut. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Glorfindel vergessen, was dieser Anblick in ihm auslöste. Jetzt wurde er mit voller Wucht daran erinnert.

Er registrierte beinah nicht, wie sein stellvertretender Hauptmann den Kampf für eröffnet erklärte. Mit einem unmännlichen Jaulen fuhr er überrascht zurück, als Erestor sich auch sogleich auf ihn stürzte.

Doch dann fing er sich und parierte Erestors überraschend kraftvolle Schwerthiebe energisch und konzentriert. Er hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass Erestor nach all den Jahrhunderten noch so gut in Form war. 

Der Kampf war nun in vollem Gange. Laute Anfeuerungsrufe dröhnten durch die nächtliche Stille, doch die beiden Kontrahenten nahmen nichts wahr außer einander. Sie schenkten sich nichts und obwohl Glorfindel der erfahrenere und trainiertere Kämpfer war, geriet er schon bald ins Schwitzen.

Ein zu schwach parierter Streich und plötzlich durchbrach Erestor seine Deckung. Mit lautem Klirren schlug Erestor Glorfindel das Schwert aus der Hand. Während der Hauptmann stupide nach oben starrte, um der Flugbahn seines durch die Luft wirbelnden Schwertes zu folgen, versetzte Erestor ihm einen harten Tritt vor die Brust. Keuchend stolperte Glorfindel zurück und landete im Sand des Kampfrings. Noch ehe er blinzeln konnte, drückte Erestors Gewicht ihn plötzlich nieder, als er sich rittlings auf ihn hockte. Das kalte, scharfe Metall zweier Klingen, gekreuzt über Glorfindels Kehle, drückte sich in Glorfindels Haut. Erestor hatte ihm nicht nur sein Schwert, sondern auch Glorfindels eigenes, welches er im Flug gefangen haben musste, an die Gurgel gesetzt! Er war gleichermaßen empört und tief beeindruckt.

Dröhnende Stille lag über dem Trainingsplatz. Niemand hätte mit diesem Ausgang des Kampfes gerechnet.

Das tiefe Atemholen der beiden Kontrahenten waren die einzigen Geräusche, die unnatürlich laut durch die Nachtluft hallten.

Doch dann brachen die Zuschauer in ohrenbetäubenden Jubel aus.

Glorfindel und Erestor starrten einander an, den Rest der Welt ignorierend. Beide Elben waren sich der Nähe des anderen nur allzu deutlich bewusst. Die Hitze ihrer Körper drang durch ihre Kleidung und schien die Luft um sie herum aufzuheizen. Der Geruch von Schweiß und Leder hing in der Luft. Glorfindels Nüstern blähten sich auf, als er Erestors Geruch in sich aufsog, seine Hitze, den Anblick seiner geweiteten Pupillen und seines zerzausten Äußeren. Zuschauer hin oder her, Glorfindel stand kurz davor, Erestor im feuchten Sand herumzurollen, ihm seine Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen und ihn hier und jetzt zu nehmen...

Erestor beugte sich ein wenig näher an sein Gesicht heran.

„Wir brechen im Morgengrauen auf“, murmelte der schwarzhaarige Elb.

Glorfindel erschauderte erneut, als er Erestors warmen Atem an seinen Lippen spürte. Er hätte nur den Kopf heben müssen, um die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken, doch Erestors Worte holten ihn in die grausame Wirklichkeit zurück. 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrten sie sich noch an, ehe Glorfindel ruckartig nickte und Erestors Augen sich erschrocken weiteten, als ihm bewusst wurde, in welcher Position sie sich befanden. Hastig setzte er sich auf und zog die über Glorfindels Kehle gekreuzten Klingen aus dem Sand. Er sprang auf und starrte noch für einen letzten Moment auf Glorfindel hinab, ehe er schnellen Schrittes den Ring verließ.

Glorfindel blieb noch für einen Augenblick liegen und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war. Als er sich langsam erhob und den gutmütigen Spott seiner Männer über seine Niederlage über sich ergehen ließ, war er bloß froh, dass die Dunkelheit seine Erregung verbarg.

Ganz gleich ob sie morgen auf eine Mission von größter Wichtigkeit und Ernst aufbrechen würden, für die sie im Vollbesit z ihrer Kräfte sein mussten, heute Nacht würde Glorfindel keinen Schlaf finden.

 

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hatten ihren Weg noch nicht ins Tal gefunden. Dichter Nebel lag noch in dichten Schwaden über dem Boden. Alle Erheiterung des vergangenen Abends war wie fortgeweht; die kleine Gruppe, die sich im Hof versammelt hatte, um drei Krieger zu verabschieden, beobachtete schweigend die letzten Reisevorbereitungen.

Glorfindel gab letzte Anweisungen an seinen Stellvertreter, Haldir an seine Brüder, wahrend Erestor versuchte, den Zwillingen letzte Ratschläge zu geben. Er wusste, was er von ihnen verlangte und vielleicht war es keine gute Idee, dass er _und_ Glorfindel Imladris verließen. Doch er wusste, dass Elladan und Elrohir dieser Aufgabe gewachsen waren – sie mussten die nötigen Entscheidungen schließlich auch nicht alleine treffen, sie hatten Unterstützung – und er _musste_ einfach gehen. Elrond war sein bester Freund. Und obwohl der Halb-Elb darauf vertraute, dass Erestor alles für Imladris’ Wohl tun würde in seiner Abwesenheit, so sagte ihm sein Instinkt, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, jetzt fortzugehen.

Er blickte in zwei paar großer grauer Augen, die ihn hilflos anstarrten. In dem Moment wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie jung die Zwillinge eigentlich noch waren.

Elrohir schluckte, sein suchender Blick fuhr über Erestors vertraute, stets gefasste Züge auf der Suche nach der inneren Stärke und Zuversicht seines ehemaligen Lehrmeisters, damit sie ihm Kraft geben mögen. „Ihr werdet...“

Aufmunternd lächelnd, obwohl ihm selbst nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst war, wie bitter sein Lächeln wirken musste, streichelte Erestor erst die Wange des einen, dann des anderen Zwillings.

„Wir werden nicht eher nach hause zurückkehren, bis wir euren Vater gefunden haben.“

Das „ob tot oder lebendig“ klang allen schmerzlich im Ohr, obwohl niemand es laut aussprach.

Die Zwillinge nickten gefasst und ließen sich zurück in die Arme ihrer Ehemänner sinken. Diese, während sie den Halb-Elben eine stützende Präsenz waren, hatten nur Augen für ihren leidenden Bruder. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie versuchten, ihm durch ihre Anwesenheit Trost zu spenden.

Haldir nickte ihnen abgehakt ein letztes Mal zum Abschied zu, dann bestieg er sein Pferd und lenkte es zum Tor.

Glorfindel und Erestor warfen einen letzten Blick zurück auf ihr Zuhause und ihre Familie, ehe sie dem Lorienelb ins Ungewisse folgten.

 

Es war erst früh am Morgen, als Elya seine Hütte verließ, der in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen glitzernde Tau an den Grashalmen war noch nicht getrocknet. Grün und golden schien das Licht durch das Blätterdach des dichten Waldes an den Ausläufern des Düsterwaldes, in dessen Schutz sein Zuhause stand. Sein Weg führte den dunkelhaarigen Elb tief in den Wald hinein, wo es die größten und saftigsten Pilze zu finden gab in Winkeln und Nischen, die nur ihm bekannt waren. Keiner der Menschen des Dorfes traute sich so weit in den finsteren Wald hinein, in ständiger Angst vor den bösen Geistern und Dämonen, die ihn bevölkerten. Das war natürlich Unsinn und Elya wusste das. Für ihn war es allerdings gut, wenn die Menschen den Wald mieden. Das bedeutete, dass sie sich seinem Zuhause ebenfalls nicht näherten. Sein Weg führte ihn schon oft genug ins Dorf. Öfter als ihm lieb war, denn obwohl er sich von den Erträgen des Waldes ernähren konnte, gab es manche Dinge, für die er die Gesellschaft der Menschen aufsuchen musste. Kleidung oder Werkzeuge musste er wohl oder übel im Dorf eintauschen. Angesichts der Verachtung und des Misstrauens, das die Bewohner ihm schon seit Jahrhunderten entgegenbrachten, wunderte es ihn jedes Mal wieder, dass sie überhaupt bereit waren, mit ihm zu handeln. Es hatte auch schon Zeiten gegeben, in denen er tagelang bis zur nächsten Siedlung wandern musste, um dort Handel zu treiben, wo man ihn nicht oder kaum kannte und wo er so gut es ging verkleidet auftrat.

Tief in seine Grübeleien versunken, die keine Seltenheit waren, bemerkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte erst, als er nur noch wenige Meter vom Bach entfernt war, der vor seinem Haus vorbeifloss. Zunächst konnte Elya nichts sehen, doch er spürte, dass etwas Fremdes, möglicherweise Gefährliches da war. Achtsam sah er sich um, bis sein Blick auf ein großes, dunkles Etwas am Bachufer fiel. Nachdem ihm das Bild vor sich einige Augenblicke lang Rätsel aufgab, erkannte er, dass es sich um eine Person handelte, die dort lag. Unschlüssig, ob er zu dem offensichtlich Hilfsbedürftigen eilen oder ob er lieber Abstand wahren sollte, betrachtete er den Fremden erst einmal einige Minuten lang. Er konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, es war von ihm abgewandt. Langes, schwarz-braunes Haar umrahmte das von ihm abgewandte Gesicht des Fremden in wirren, schmutz- und blutverkrusteten Strähnen. Sein wohl ehemals weißes Hemd, Hose und Stiefel waren zerrissen und ebenfalls mit Schmutz und Blut, altem wie auch frischem, besudelt. Ihm kam auf einmal in den Sinn, dass diejenigen, die den Fremden so zugerichtet hatten, vielleicht noch in der Nähe waren.

Alarmiert horchte Elya in die Stille des Waldes hinein, streckte all seine Sinne aus, doch selbst nach einigen Minuten, in denen er angestrengt lauschte, vernahm er nichts Bedrohliches. Das Gezwitscher der Vögel hörte sich an wie immer, also drohte auch keine Gefahr. Sie hätten ihn ansonsten gewarnt. Er hatte sich schon früher auf die Hilfe der Tiere verlassen können.

Erleichtert entspannte er seinen Körper und setzte sich endlich in Bewegung. Achtsam überbrückte er die wenigen Meter zwischen sich und dem Fremden und hockte sich neben ihm nieder. Mit äußerster Vorsicht drehte er ihn auf den Rücken, unsicher, wie schwer er verletzt war. Als er das Gesicht des Mannes zum ersten Mal sah, erstarrte er geschockt. Sein Blick war nach einer ersten Musterung des fremden Gesichtes an seinen Ohren hängengeblieben. Mit angehaltenem Atem streckte er vorsichtig die Hand aus und berührte eins der spitz zulaufenden Ohren, die den seinen so verblüffend ähnlich waren. Er zitterte, als er seine Hand wieder zurückzog und stattdessen betrachtete er den anderen Elb nun noch einmal genauer. Er hatte ebenso dunkle Haare wie Elya selbst, edle, markante Züge, die jedoch auch etwas Sanftes in sich trugen, und er schien etwas größer als Elya zu sein . Momentan wirkte der andere allerdings ausgemergelt und zutiefst erschöpft. Doch selbst das und all das Blut und der Schmutz konnten seinem Antlitz nichts von seinem königlichen Aussehen nehmen.

Im ersten Augenblick kam es ihm in den Sinn, dass der andere Elb vielleicht doch gefährlich war. Schließlich sahen die Leute im Dorf ihn selbst auch als gefährlich und hinterhältig an, obwohl er nur Halb-Elb war, also zur Hälfte ein Mensch wie sie selbst. Es musste doch etwas dran sein, dass alle Welt Elben für gefährlich hielt, wenn sie selbst einem Halb-Elben solche Verachtung entgegenbrachten.

Doch dann siegte Elyas Gewissen und er drängte das Unbehagen über die Abstammung des anderen unerbittlich zurück. Dieser Mann brauchte seine Hilfe und die würde er auch bekommen.

Behutsam hob Elya den Fremden auf seine Arme und trug ihn zurück zur Hütte. Er war definitiv größer als er selbst, wog jedoch erschreckend wenig. Dass er wohl lange Zeit nicht genug zu Essen bekommen hatte, sah man auch an seinen hager wirkenden Zügen, seine Wangen waren eingefallen und tiefe Schatten hatten sich unter seine Augen gegraben. Durch das zerrissene Hemd konnte er die deutlich hervortretenden Rippen erkennen.

In seiner Hütte legte er seinen unerwarteten Gast auf seinem Bett ab und machte sich sofort eilig daran, Heilkräuter zusammenzusuchen, eine Schüssel mit Wasser bereitzustellen, ein Tuch und Verbandszeug.

Mit ein wenig zittrigen Fingern schnitt er dem Fremden das zerfetzte Hemd vom Körper, dann zog er ihm Hose und Stiefel aus, die in wesentlich besserem Zustand waren. Elya erschauderte. Offenbar war er gefoltert worden und die, die ihm das angetan hatten, hatten sich hauptsächlich auf seinen Oberkörper beschränkt.

Entschlossen tauchte er das Tuch in das mit Heilkräutern versehene Wasser, um wenigstens den gröbsten Schmutz zu entfernen. Erst dann konnte er sich ein genaues Bild von den Verletzungen des anderen Elb machen und er runzelte mitleidig die Stirn, als er die Wunden betrachtete. Der Oberkörper des Elb war übersät mit Schnittverletzungen, tiefblauen Prellungen und Brandwunden. Sein linker Unterarm war stark gerötet und geschwollen und fühlte sich fiebrig heiß an, als Elya seine Hand darauf legte. Er beugte sich näher über den verletzten Arm und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Scheinbar steckte etwas in der Wunde. Nachdenklich kramte er in seinem Sortiment an Heiltinkturen und -pasten herum, wählte schließlich ein desinfizierendes und schmerzbetäubendes Mittel und gab es auf die Wunde. Der Elb zuckte für einen Moment stöhnend zusammen, regte sich ansonsten jedoch nicht. Elya saß ganz still, bis er sich sicher war, dass der andere wirklich nicht aufwachte. Dann griff er nach seiner Pinzette, die er vor vielen Jahren einmal erstanden und welche sich bislang immer als sehr nützlich erwiesen hatte, und ihm gelang es, den Gegenstand vorsichtig aus der Wunde zu ziehen. Interessiert hielt er ihn ins Licht. Es sah aus wie die Spitze eines Dolches. Schaudernd ließ er das Metall angewidert in ein kleines Schüsselchen fallen und machte sich dann daran, den entzündeten Arm zu verbinden. Er hoffte, dass sein Patient sich keine Blutvergiftung zugezogen hatte. Die feinen schwarzen Adern, die von der Wunde wie ein Spinnennetz ausgingen, beunruhigten ihn zutiefst, sahen allerdings nicht nach Blutvergiftung aus. Aber was war es dann? Schwarze Magie? Eine Art Gift, in das der Dolch getränkt gewesen war? Möglich. Kreaturen, die ein anderes Lebewesen so zurichteten, war wohl alles zuzutrauen. Also sollte er vielleicht nach etwas Athelaskraut Ausschau halten. Das half gegen Gifte, wenn er sich recht erinnerte.

Aber erst einmal wusch er die restlichen Wunden aus. Selbst die kleinste Schramme säuberte er gründlich aus Angst vor einer Infektion. Insbesondere die Hände seines Patienten waren übersät von Kratzern und Schürfwunden, so als habe er sich mit bloßen Händen seinen Weg durchs Unterholz gebahnt, währenddessen er mehrmals gestürzt war und versucht hatte, seinen Sturz mit den Händen abzufangen. Vermutlich war es tatsächlich so gewesen. Elya zuckte mit einem Mal heftig zusammen, als er mit dem feuchten Tuch über die Finger der rechten Hand fuhr. Wie durch Zauberhand erschien auf einmal ein goldener Ring am Finger des Fremden.

„Magie“, h auchte Elya und war für einen Moment starr vor Angst. Doch je länger er den Ring betrachtete, desto schneller verflog seine Angst auch wieder. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber er spürte, dass der Ring keine schwarze Magie ausströmte. Im Gegenteil. Als er den dunkelblauen Stein des Rings zögerlich berührte, war dieser ganz warm und schien seine wohltuende, beruhigende Wärme auf Elya zu übertragen.

„Hghn“, machte er verwundert und rieb noch einmal über den Stein. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und kehrte ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Sein Patient brauchte ihn schließlich. Für solch magische Spielchen, so faszinierend sie auch sein mochten, hatte er momentan keine Zeit. 

Nachdem diese Arbeit erledigt war, wandte er sich den zahlreichen Verletzungen auf dem Oberkörper des Elb zu und versorgte diese ebenfalls. Ehe er seinen Patienten allerdings verbinden konnte, musste er sich seinen Rücken ansehen, denn mit einem Schaudern erinnerte er sich an das Blut, das auch den Rücken des Hemdes durchtränkt hatte. Mit äußerster Vorsicht, rollte er den Elb auf den Bauch und erstarrte, als er in der Tat auch hier zahlreiche Wunden vorfand, diesmal hauptsächlich von Peitschenhieben, die sich tief in Haut und Fleisch gegraben hatten. Zittrig vor Abscheu über solch grausame Taten säuberte er die Wunden und bestrich auch sie dann mit Heilpaste.

Irgendwie gelang es ihm schließlich, den Oberkörper des Elb nach einigem Hin- und Herrangieren zu verbinden.

Erleichtert ließ er ihn schließlich auf die Matratze zurücksinken und deckte ihn zu. Sobald sein Patient wach war, würde er ihm etwas Wasser geben, doch momentan konnte er nichts mehr für ihn tun als seine trockenen Lippen mit etwas Wasser zu benetzen.

Deshalb, obwohl er erschöpft war, machte Elya sich daran, ein nahrhaftes, aber leicht bekömmliches Essen zuzubereiten, obwohl er nicht wusste, wann der Elb aufwachen würde. Er musste sich einfach mit etwas beschäftigen, sodass er vielleicht den Anblick der schrecklichen Wunden vergessen konnte und was sie bedeuteten.

Entschlossen und emsig räumte er zuerst das Verbandszeug und seine Arzneien fort, durchstöberte anschließend seine Vorratskammer und machte sich daran, Zutaten zu zerhacken und zu zerstampfen, welcher er dann in dem großen Kessel über dem Feuer vermengte.

Gestern hatte er frische Pilze und Kräuter gesammelt, welcher er auch in den Eintopf gab, sodass er nicht auf seine bereits getrockneten Vorräte zurückgreifen musste. Frische Zutaten waren sowieso immer besser und nahrhafter, vor allem für jemand, der unterernährt war.

Tatsächlich brachte ihn sein Kochen auf andere Gedanken und er rührte völlig selbstvergessen im Kessel, weshalb ihn das plötzliche leise Stöhnen hinter sich zu Tode erschreckte.

Nervös drehte er sich um und blickte in ein Paar grauer, von Schmerz getrübter Augen.

„Wo“, krächzte der Fremde mit rauer Stimme.

„Nicht, Ihr dürft nicht sprechen“, mahnte er und griff eilig nach dem Becher mit Wasser, der schon seit Stunden bereit stand. „Ihr müsst Eure Kräfte schonen.“

Er setzte sich neben den Elb und hob sanft seinen Kopf an, um ihm den Becher an die Lippen zu führen.

„Ihr seid in Sicherheit“, versicherte er in leisem, aber bestimmten Ton, während der Fremde gierig trank. 

Schwer atmend sank sein Kopf zurück und Elya bettete ihn wieder aufs Kissen. Durch seine Worte scheinbar beruhigt, schloss der Elb erneut die Augen und fiel augenblicklich in tiefen Schlaf.

 

Der Schlaf seines Gastes war jedoch unruhig. Der andere Elb wurde von Fieberträumen gequält, welche ihn offenbar zurück zu seinen Folterknechten brachten. Mehr als einmal erwachte Elya nachts auf seinem Lager auf dem Boden vor dem Herd, geweckt von wimmernden Lauten und Schreckensschrei en. Dann sprang er auf, eilte an die Seite des anderen Elb und nahm dessen Hand fest in seine und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. Der Klang seiner Stimme schien zu helfen, denn die Alpträume legten sich rasch unter seinem stetigen Gemurmel. 

Zwei Tage und Nächte schlief der Elb, ehe er erneut erwachte. Dieses Mal blickte Elya in ein paar grauer, weiser Augen, die nun nicht mehr von Fieber und Schmerz getrübt waren.

„Ihr habt mir geholfen“, stellte der andere Elb fest, als er Elya näher betrachtete.

Dieser fühlte sich unter dem durchdringenden Blick des geschwächten Elb plötzlich nervös und unwohl. Es schien ihm, als könne der Fremde bis in die tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele blicken. Er zuckte ungelenk mit den Schultern. „Ja, das stimmt.“ Behutsam setzte er sich an den Bettrand. „Habt Ihr Durst?“

Der andere nickte und Elya half ihm sich aufzusetzen, ehe er nach dem Becher griff.

„Wie ist Euer Name?“, fragte der andere Elb, nachdem er getrunken hatte. 

„Mein Name ist Elya“, antwortete er. „Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“

Der andere öffnete den Mund zum Sprechen, stockte dann jedoch und seine ohnehin schon kränklich blasse Haut wurde noch blasser. „Ich... ich weiß es nicht“, stammelte er, plötzlich verzweifelt.

Tiefes Mitleid ergriff Elya und er beeilte sich zu versichern: „Das ist bestimmt nur vorübergehend. Ihr habt Schlimmes erlebt und wollt es verdrängen. Ihr werdet sehen, in einiger Zeit könnt Ihr Euch bestimmt wieder daran erinnern, wer Ihr seid.“

Der andere Elb sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus, nickte jedoch stumm.

„Aber einen Namen braucht Ihr trotzdem, wenn Ihr hierbleiben wollt“, fuhr Elya dann fort.

Große graue Augen sahen erstaunt zu ihm auf. „Hierbleiben?“

Der jüngere Elb fuhr gespielt empört auf. „Aber natürlich. Glaubt Ihr, ich setze Euch vor die Tür?“ Er fuhr mit ruhigerer Stimme fort: „Das ist doch selbstverständlich.“ In Wirklichkeit hatte er sich gerade erst in diesem Moment dazu entschieden, den fremden Elb aufzunehmen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er wirklich vorgehabt hätte, ihn auf die Straße zu setzen, doch er hatte ein wenig Angst vor dem anderen. Jetzt war er noch geschwächt, aber was war, wenn er wieder zu Kräften kam? Würde er sich dann als gefährlich herausstellen? Obwohl... Elya betrachtete seinen neuen Mitbewohner eindringlich. Bis jetzt schien er ja ganz umgänglich und freundlich zu sein. Möglicherweise lag das an seinem Gedächtnisverlust und wenn der andere seine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt hatte, würde er vielleicht Dankbarkeit zeigen und Elya nichts antun, ehe er wieder fortging. Und dann war da noch der merkwürdige Zauberring, von dem ganz offensichtlich keine böse Macht ausging.

„Oh“, hauchte der andere Elb überwältigt, zutiefst gerührt und dankbar. „Ich danke Euch.“ 

„Denkt nicht darüber nach. Konzentriert Euch erst einmal darauf, wieder gesund zu werden. Ach ja, und der Name...“ Elya überlegte angestrengt. Er war nicht gut in solchen Dingen und bis jetzt war Kreativität auch nie von ihm gefordert gewesen. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich Euch einfach El nenne?“

„In Ordnung“, stimmte der andere Elb zu. Er schien erleichtert, dass er ein Stück Identität durch diesen Namen zurückzuerhalten schien, auch wenn es nicht sein eigener war. 

 

In den nächsten Tagen besserte sich Els Zustand stetig, doch seine Wunden heilten nur langsam, viel langsamer als Elya es bei sich selbst gewöhnt war. Er hoffte, dass es nur an der Unterernährung des anderen Elb lag und dass er, hatte er erst einmal wieder ein wenig mehr Fleisch auf den Rippen, doch noch vollständig und rasch genesen würde. Das Athelaskraut half tatsächlich bei den Wunden, vor allem der vermeintlichen Vergiftung. Die schwarzen Adern zogen sich zurück, doch vollständig verheilen wollte die Wunde auch nach Wochen nicht. Allein regelmäßige Umschläge mit  Athelas brachten Linderung, wenn schon nicht Heilung. Aber Elya wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Selbst wenn er Hilfe bei den Menschen gesucht hätte, von solchen Verletzungen hatten sie noch weniger Ahnung als er...

Für Elya war es einerseits eine enorme Umstellung, nicht mehr allein zu sein, andererseits aber auch wieder gar nicht. Es war angenehm mit El zu leben. Er war hilfsbereit und freundlich, wenn auch noch ein wenig zurückhaltend. In der ersten Zeit schlief er viel, sodass Elya manchmal sogar vergaß, dass er überhaupt da war.

Schon bald nach Els Ankunft begann Elya damit, ein weiteres Bett zu zimmern. Dass einer von ihnen auf dem Boden schlief, war keine Dauerlösung und seine Hütte war immerhin groß genug. Wo er schon einmal dabei war, machte er sich gleich auch an einen zweiten Schemel.

Danach dachte er über Kleidung nach. Els Hose, welche ein paar Risse aufgewiesen hatte, war im Nu geflickt, doch sein Hemd war nicht mehr zu retten gewesen. Da Kleidung nun einmal zu den Dingen gehörte, die er nicht selbst herstellen konnte, musste er sich wohl oder übel ins Dorf aufmachen. Weil er sowieso vor kurzem einen Überschuss an Honig geerntet hatte, den er ins Dorf bringen wollte, würde sich der Schneider wohl dazu hinreißen lassen, ihm ein oder zwei einfache Hemden dafür zu überlassen. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und seine Frau war da. Sie war eine der Wenigen, die sich ihm gegenüber zivilisiert und recht freundlich verhielt. Mit ihr würde er daher gewiss einen zufriedenstellenderen Handel abschließen können als mit ihrem Mann.

 

„Wieso verachten die Dorfbewohner dich so?“, fragte El, als Elya an diesem Nachmittag aus dem Dorf zurückkehrte. Er war erfolgreich gewesen und präsentierte einem gerührten El seine Beute in Form von zwei Hemden sowie einem Ballen Stoff, den die Frau des Schneiders ihm überlassen hatte, weil Mäuse sich schon an dem Stoff gütlich getan hatten und er daher nicht mehr zu verkaufen war. Aber El würde schon eine Verwendung dafür finden, wenn er erst einmal die löchrigen Teile herausgeschnitten hatte. Und selbst die konnte er noch als Brennmaterial oder Lappen verwenden.

Seine Euphorie über den erfolgreichen Tag verflog etwas, als er Els Frage hörte, doch ihm war klar gewesen, dass der andere Elb ihn dies früher oder später fragen würde. Elya war es wohl nicht so gut gelungen, sein Unbehagen über einen Ausflug ins Dorf zu verbergen.

Seufzend stellte er seinen Becher Met beiseite. Er mied Els Blick.

„Weil ich ein Elb bin“, erklärte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er spürte Els unverständlichen Blick auf sich gerichtet. Er zuckte abermals mit den Schultern.

„Sie haben Angst vor mir. Ihre Furcht wird von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben, es hört nie auf. Mal ist es besser, mal nicht, aber in Freundschaft werden wir wohl nie zusammen leben.“

„Aber... Warum fürchten sie sich vor Elben?“ El runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich zwar nicht daran erinnern wer er war, aber jeder wusste doch, dass Elben friedfertig waren. Oder nicht? Seine verbliebenen Erinnerungen konnten ihn doch nicht so sehr täuschen!

„Jenseits dieses Waldes liegt der Düsterwald. Er ist groß und gefährlich. Monster hausen dort, wer in diesen Wald hineingeht, der kommt nie mehr heraus.“ Elya stockte, ehe er in monotonem Ton weitersprach, so als rezitiere er etwas schon lange auswendig gelerntes. „Die Waldelben leben auch dort und regiert werden sie von einem jähzornigen König, der keine Gnade kennt. Man sagt, er praktiziere dunkle Magie und dass ein dunkler Fluch auf ihm lastet, weil er so habgierig ist.“ Elya zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Soweit ich weiß, stammte meine Mutter noch nicht einmal aus dem Düsterwald – sie war selbst ein Findelkind, das in dieser Gegend groß wurde –, und ich bin noch nicht mal ein reinblütiger Elb, sondern Halb-Elb, aber trotzdem glauben die Dorfbewohner, ich sei ebenso schlecht wie die Waldelben.“

„Warte.“ El legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Halb-Elb?“

Elya sah zu seinem Gast auf. „Ja. Meine Mutter hat mir immer erzählt, ehe sie im Wald von einem herabstürzenden Ast erschlagen wurde, dass mein Vater ein Mensch war, ich also ein Halb-Elb bin.“

„Hmm...“

„Was?“ Elya begann, sich unter Els plötzlich forschendem, eindringlichen Blick zu winden.

„Ich glaube...“ Els Hand wanderte wie geistesabwesend zu seinem rechten Ohr, während er seinen weit entfernten Blick fest auf Elyas Ohren gerichtet hielt. „Ich denke, ich bin auch Halb-Elb“, flüsterte er.

„Woher weißt du das?“ Elya starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich weiß es einfach.“ El zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, die Ohren von reinblütigen Elben sind spitzer.“ 

„Hast du dich an etwas erinnert?“ Elya setzte sich gespannt auf.

„Nein, ich...“ El fasste sich an die Stirn. „Es war nur ein flüchtiger Moment, doch jetzt ist er vorbei...“

Mitfühlend legte der jüngere Elb ihm seine Hand auf den Arm. „Deine Erinnerungen kommen schon zurück.“

El sah jedoch skeptisch aus.

 

„Wenn ihr mich fragt – und ich weiß, das tut ihr nicht –, halte ich es für eine kolossal dumme Idee, einfach in den Düsterwald zu marschieren.“

Herausfordernd sah Glorfindel von einem Elb zum anderen. 

Irgendwann erbarmte Erestor sich Glorfindels und wandte sich im Sattel zu ihm um. „Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, wie gespannt das Verhältnis zu Thranduil ist, aber wir sind jetzt schon so lange unterwegs, Glorfindel. Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, was wir tun sollen. Thranduil hat vielleicht Ressourcen und Kontakte, die uns weiterhelfen.“

Glorfindel ließ ergeben den Kopf hängen und nickte kleinlaut. Erestor hatte recht, aber wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann hatte er nicht mehr viel Hoffnung, Elrond zu finden. Und lebend schon mal gar nicht. Haldir klammerte sich an seine Hoffnung, weil er Elrond liebte und Erestor, weil er Elronds ältester und engster Freund war, doch Glorfindel war sein Leben lang Soldat gewesen, der zahlreiche Verluste hatte hinnehmen müssen, sogar sein eigenes Leben. Ihm war, so sehr es ihn auch schmerzte, bewusst, dass es nicht immer ein glückliches Ende geben konnte. Nicht einmal für Earendils Sohn.

„Erestor...“

Ein Geräusch ließ sie nach ihren Waffen greifen – im schlimmsten Fall waren es irgendwelche widerlichen dunklen K reaturen, im besten Fall Thranduils Männer, die ihnen hoffentlich nicht sofort einen Pfeil durchs Auge jagen würden. 

 

„Erestor, Glorfindel, was für eine unerwartete Überraschung.“ Thranduil sah die unerwarteten Gäste überrascht und forschend an, die seine Männer vor ihn geführt hatten, nahm ihre erschöpfte, schmutzige Erscheinung wahr, doch er erhob sich nicht von seinem Thron, um seinen Gästen entgegenzugehen, denn sein Misstrauen gewann die Oberhand unter seinen gemischten Gefühlen.

Glorfindel versteifte sich neben Erestor, doch der dunkelhaarige Elb trat rasch vor, um Glorfindel zuvorzukommen. Thranduil war launisch genug, ohne, dass Glorfindels hitziges Gemüt ihn in Rage brachte.

Er neigte respektvoll den Kopf vor dem König und alten Freund.

„Bitte sagt uns, mein König, habt Ihr oder Eure Leute in letzter Zeit irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches von den Orks gehört?“

Thranduil runzelte die Stirn. „Sprich Klartext, Erestor.“

Erestor seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. Er war wohl erschöpfter als er dachte, wenn ihn sein Sinn für Diplomatie verließ. „Elrond wurde von Orks entführt“, erklärte er dann wahrheitsgemäß. Er hatte Elronds Entführung vorerst unerwähnt lassen wollen, da er befürchtete, das Schicksal seines ehemals besten Freundes könne Thranduil gleichgültig sein und sie würden fortgeschickt, ohne überhaupt irgendetwas erfahren zu haben, doch nun wurde ihm klar, dass er mit offenen Karten spielen musste.

Ein Ruck fuhr durch den Waldelbenkönig und nun sprang er in einer fließenden Bewegung tatsächlich von seinem Thron auf. Würdevoll eilte er die Stufen des Throns hinab, um erst dicht vor den anderen Elben zum Stehen zu kommen. „Was sagst du da?!“

„Es geschah vor beinah einem Jahr“, setzte Glorfindel die Erklärung fort und er biss sich voller Wut und Scham auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß nicht, wie die Orks in Imladris eindringen konnten, vermutlich durch dunkle Magie, doch...“ Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, und er rang innerlich um Fassung. 

„Wir haben es geschafft, Elronds Verschwinden bislang geheim zu halten“, übernahm Erestor wieder. „Wir hielten es für die sicherste Vorgehensweise.“

Thranduil nickte. „In der Tat. Wenn andere Feinde außer den Orks erfahren, dass es diesen widerwärtigen Kreaturen gelungen ist, ins Herz von Imladris einzudringen, könnte es sie zu ähnlichen Angriffen verleiten.“ Er sah forschend von einem Elb zum anderen. „Und ihr habt bislang nichts in Erfahrung bringen können?“

„Nein.“ Erestor schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Aber wir werden weitersuchen, bis wir ihn gefunden haben.“

„Nach so langer Zeit...“

„Ich weiß!“, schnappte Erestor und sah Thranduil verzweifelt an.

Der König nickte. „Ich verspreche euch, dass ich meine Späher, Elben wie Tiere, anweisen werde, die Augen offen zu halten. Seid unterdes für einige Zeit meine Gäste.“

„Wir können nicht“, widersprach Erestor. „Wir müssen weiter suchen.“

Er sah verwundert auf, als er Thranduils Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Ein besorgter Ausdruck hatte sich in die kalten Züge des Königs verirrt.

„Ihr seid vollkommen erschöpft. Bitte. Überlasst die Suche für einige Zeit lang uns und wenn ihr wieder bei Kräften seid, werde ich euch ziehen lassen.“

Seufzend nickend gab Erestor schließlich nach. „Ihr habt recht. Danke.“

„Ich werde euch zu euren Gemächern bringen“, erklärte Prinz Legolas prompt und trat aus dem Schatten des Throns hervor, wo er bislang lediglich schweigend und beobachtend verharrt hatte. 

Die drei Elben neigten dankbar den Kopf und folgten dem jungen Prinzen aus dem Thronsaal.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid was Lord Elrond widerfahren ist“, murmelte der Prinz mitfühlend, während er sie durch die bedrückenden Korridore des unterirdischen Palastes geleitete. „Hätten wir es früher gewusst, so wären wir euch zu Hilfe geeilt.“

„Mit Eurer Hilfe hätten wir sofort gerechnet, Prinz, doch wir glaubten nicht, dass es Euren Vater scheren würde, was mit Elrond passiert ist.“

Legolas ließ traurig den Kopf hängen, als er Glorfindels bittere Worte hörte. „Ich weiß. Niemand hegt einen Gräuel so lange wie mein Vater. Aber wenn ich ihn mir eben so ansah, dann glaube ich, dass er vielleicht gerade einen Sinneswandel durchmacht.“

„Das wäre für alle eine Erleichterung“, nickte Glorfindel.

„Ich würde eure schöne Stadt gerne öfter besuchen und auch die Schönheit Loriens käme mir noch viel schöner vor, wenn ich es mit reinem Gewissen betreten könnte, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, meinen Vater zu verraten“, erklärte Legolas, letzteres an Haldir gewandt, dem er während seiner seltenen Besuche auch das eine oder andere Mal begegnet war. 

Vor einigen geschlossenen Türen blieben sie schließlich stehen.

„Wenn ihr noch etwas braucht, lasst es bitte eine der Wachen wissen. Ihr seid natürlich herzlich dazu eingeladen, mit meinem Vater und mir zu Abend zu essen.“

„Wir werden da sein“, versprach Erestor, noch ehe Glorfindel protestieren konnte. „Danke, Legolas. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du immer noch so weise und gütig bist, wie wir dich in Erinnerung haben.“

Jedem war das „obwohl du unter dem Einfluss deines Vaters stehst“ nur allzu deutlich bewusst.

Legolas neigte dankbar den Kopf. „Dieses Lob aus Eurem Munde tut gut, Lordkanzler. Ihr wart für mich stets ein großes Vorbild.“

Mit einer weiteren Verbeugung in Richtung Glorfindel und Haldir entfernte Legolas sich.

„Müssen wir mit Thranduil zu Abend essen?“, fragte Glorfindel leise. Ihm war sichtlich unwohl dabei.

„Wir müssen“, beharrte Erestor. „Dass er uns seine Gastfreundschaft anbietet sowie seine Hilfe, ist mehr als wir zu hoffen gewagt hatten. So furchtbar Elronds Entführung auch sein mag, ich glaube, Legolas hat recht und Thranduil ist im Begriff, aus Sorge um Elronds Leben die Fehde zu vergessen.“

„Wie du meinst“, seufzte Glorfindel. „Aber du übernimmst das Reden. Ich werde doch nur das Falsche sagen und ihn wieder verärgern.“

Ein schmerzliches Schmunzeln umspielte Erestors Mundwinkel, der sich ebenso gut wie Glorfindel an die oft hitzigen Debatten der beiden blonden Elben in vergangenen Zeiten erinnern konnte, die sich in Sachen Temperament in nichts nachstanden.

Nickend wandte Erestor sich um und betrat eines der ihnen zugewiesenen Gästezimmer.

 

„Ich bedaure, dass ich euch nicht helfen konnte“, sagte Thranduil, ehrlich bekümmert, dass seine intensiven Nachforschungen nichts ergeben hatten während der zwei Wochen, die die drei Elben nun schon im Königreich des Waldes verweilten. 

Erestor streckte ihm seinen Arm entgegen, welchen der König nach einigem Zögern ergriff. „Ihr habt schon so viel für uns getan. Nun ist es wieder an uns.“

Thranduil nickte. Er sah Erestor fest in die Augen. „Ich schwöre dir eines, Erestor, wenn ihr Elrond wohlbehalten nach hause bringt, werde ich alles tun, um seine Freundschaft wiederzugewinnen. Hass und Verbitterung haben mich lange genug zerfressen.“

Erestor lächelte. „Ihr und die Euren seid jederzeit in Imladris willkommen.“

„Und in Lorien“, erklärte Haldir stellvertretend für seine Herrin und seinen Herrn.

Thranduil nickte und trat dann zurück. Er beobachtete, wie Erestor, Glorfindel und Haldir ihre gestärkten, ausgeruhten Pferde bestiegen und die Brücke vor dem Palast passierten. Er blieb vor den Toren seines Reiches stehen und sah den drei Elben hinterher, ein Gebet an die Valar auf seinen Lippen, bis der dunkle Wald sie verschluckt hatte.

 

Die neue Kraft und dadurch auch neue Hoffnung, mit der sie aus dem Düsterwald wieder fortgezogen waren, verpuffte grausam rasch und schon bald verloren die drei Freunde endgültig ihren Mut, Elrond jemals lebend wiederzusehen.

Dennoch suchten sie weiter. Es blieb ihnen einfach nichts anderes übrig. Sie konnten nicht ohne irgendeine Nachricht nach Imladris zurückkehren. Das konnten sie Elronds Kindern nicht antun. Und sei es... und sei es, dass sie nur Elronds Leichnam nach hause bringen konnten...

Als sie die Grenzen des Düsterwalds passierten, warnten Thranduils tierische Späher sie vor einem Trupp Orks, der ihren Weg zu kreuzen drohte. Für einen Moment überlegten sie, die üblen Kreaturen zu konfrontieren, vielleicht wussten sie etwas, doch der Vogel, der ihnen die Nachricht überbracht hatte, warnte sie davor, die Meute sei zu groß für die drei erschöpften Elben. Nachdem der Vogel ihnen versprochen hatte, den Orks zu folgen und sie zu belauschen, um den Elben dann sofort Bericht zu erstatten, entschieden sie, eine andere Route einzuschlagen, um die Orks zu meiden.

Sie hatten überlegt, bis nach Esgaroth zu reiten, waren sich nun jedoch unschlüssig, da die Orks ihnen den Weg aus dieser Richtung versperrten.

„Wir umgehen sie und nehmen die Route südlich um den Düsterwald herum“, entschied Erestor und sah seine beiden Weggefährten fragend an.

Diese nickten.

„Esgaroth ist weit und unsere Chancen dort sind unwahrscheinlich, aber wir dürfen nichts unversucht lassen“, stimmte Haldir dem dunkelhaarigen Elb zu. 

Rasch wendeten sie ihre Pferde und schlugen eine andere Richtung ein.

 

Auf ihrem unplanmäßigen Umweg nach Esgaroth gelangten die drei Suchenden nach einiger Zeit erschöpft an den Rand einer kleinen Menschensiedlung. Sie lag östlich des Düsterwaldes, an den Ausläufern eines wesentlich kleineren und wie es schien friedlicheren Waldes, der, obwohl nicht weit vom Düsterwald entfernt, doch so ganz anders war als dieser.

„Wir sollten dort nach Verpflegung fragen“, murmelte Glorfindel und tätschelte seinem erschöpften Pferd den Hals. Sie alle hatten die Grenzen der Erschöpfung schon längst wieder überschritten, zu erschöpft zum Jagen, zum Denken und zum Reden, doch sie machten weiter. Sie mussten einfach. Die beinah unwirklichen zwei Wochen Rast, die ihnen im Palast Thranduils gegönnt worden waren, hatten auch nicht gereicht, die tiefsitzende Erschöpfung vollends aus ihren Knochen zu vertreiben. Sie würden wohl erst Frieden finden, wenn sie Klarheit hatten, egal, wie diese aussehen mochte.

Trotz ihrer tiefsitzenden Müdigkeit blieben die Elben wachsam, als sie die ersten bescheidenen Häuser passierten. Ihre Wachsamkeit wuchs, als sie die ersten Menschen erblickten, die ihnen teils mit offener Feindseligkeit und Argwohn in den Gesichtern entgegenblickten, teils mit schockierter Angst.

Langsam aber sicher beschlich sie das ungute Gefühl, dass man ihrer Bitte nach Verpflegung hier nicht nachkommen würde.

Lauter Tumult auf dem Dorfplatz, an dessen Rand sie nun gelangten, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich auf sich. Offenbar wurde ein junger Mann von mehreren anderen Jugendlichen verprügelt und niemand machte Anstalten, einzugreifen.

Erestor setzte sich kerzengerade im Sattel auf, als er das sah, doch Glorfindel griff ihm blitzschnell in die Zügel.

„Lass es!“, zischte er mahnend. „Wir werden es hier auch so schon schwer genug haben.“

„Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wir ziehen weiter“, schlug Haldir leise vor und die anderen waren schon im Begriff zuzustimmen, als Erestor in diesem Moment einen erschrockenen Laut ausstieß, der Glorfindel herumfahren ließ. 

„Was...“ Glorfindel verstummte, denn er sah schon selbst, was Erestor bemerkt hatte. Zwar waren sie noch ein gutes Stück von der Rauferei entfernt, doch seine scharfen Elbenaugen konnten alles genau erkennen. So konnte er auch die spitzen Ohren des jungen Mannes erspähen, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu wehren. 

„Er ist ein Elb“, flüsterte Haldir neben ihm.

„Schön, jetzt reicht’s“, erklärte der blonde Krieger entschlossen und trieb Asfaloth an. In eine Angelegenheit der Menschen hätte er sich, wie er beschämt zugeben musste, nicht eingemischt, wo sie hier doch sowieso schon unerwünscht schienen und sie sich keine Schwierigkeiten leisten konnten, doch jetzt handelte es sich um einen Elb und da konnte er nicht anders, ungeachtet aller Gefahren.

Er spürte Erestor und Haldir sicher in seinem Rücken, hörte, wie Erestor sein Schwert zog und Haldir seinen Bogen spannte.

„Aufhören!“ 

Asfaloth kam schrill wiehernd mit stampfenden Hufen zum Stehen und blickte aus feurigen Augen und bebenden Nüstern auf die sich raufenden Jugendlichen hinab.

Einige der Menschen bemerkten die wütend tänzelnden Pferde und ihre bewaffneten Reiter und rappelten sich eilig aus dem Staub auf, um zurückzuweichen. Der Rest bemerkte die Nervosität ihrer Freunde und ließ ebenfalls von dem Elb ab. Erschrocken, voller Hass und misstrauisch starrten die jungen Männer zu den fremden Elben auf, die Fäuste geballt.

„Lasst ihn in Frieden!“, bellte Glorfindel. Der befehlsgewalte Ton, den er anschlug, ließ selbst die trotzig dreinblickenden Jugendlichen Folge leisten. Langsam traten sie von dem am Boden liegenden Elb zurück, der sich keuchend aufrappelte und sich den Staub von seinen arg mitgenommenen Kleidern klopfte. Wütend funkelte er seine Angreifer an, was diese noch ein Stück weiter zurückweichen ließ, obwohl sie weiterhin so aussahen, als könnten sie sich jeden Moment erneut auf den Elb stürzen.

„Verschwindet von hier.“

Erestors Stimme war ruhig und leise, das genaue Gegenteil von Glorfindels, doch auch ihm gehorchten die Menschen. Er konnte schließlich nicht umsonst jeden noch so sturen Diplomaten, König oder Feldherrn nur mit einem einzigen Blick und seinen ruhigen, eisigen Worten in die Knie zwingen, da würde er nicht bei ein paar ungehobelten Menschen versagen.

Noch einen Moment blieben die Jugendlichen wo sie waren, doch nachdem sie eingeschüchtert, aber immer noch voller Hass merkten, dass sie den schwer bewaffneten Elben unterlegen waren, rannten sie davon, schossen zwischen die Häuser und unter die Menschenmasse, die sich mittlerweile versammelt hatte und die Fremden argwöhnisch betrachtete.

Glorfindel und Haldir behielten die Dorfbewohner wachsam im Auge, während Erestor sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide schob und abstieg, um sich um den mitgenommenen Elb zu kümmern. Als er auf ihn zutrat, wich dieser jedoch ebenso misstrauisch wie die Menschen zurück. Verblüfft blieb Erestor wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Wir wollen Euch nichts Böses“, versuchte er dem dunkelhaarigen Elb in der Sprache der Menschen ruhig klar zu machen. „Wir möchten Euch nur helfen.“ 

Der andere beäugte ihn weiterhin misstrauisch, wich aber nicht weiter zurück. „Ich bin unverletzt“, erklärte er brüsk und verhielt sich immer noch unbeweglich im Angesicht der fremden Elben.

Währenddessen nutzte Erestor die Gelegenheit, den anderen Elb ein wenig genauer zu betrachten. Lange dunkle Haare umrahmten wirr ein markantes Gesicht mit dunklen, grauen Augen, die ihn ungezähmt und stolz anfunkelten. Die mitgenommenen Kleider bedeckten einen dünnen, aber sehnigen Körper. Erestors Blick verharrte auf seinen Ohren. Zu rund, um reinen elbischen Blutes zu sein.  _ Halb-Elb also _ , dachte Erestor. Die gutaussehenden Züge des jungen Mannes waren auch zu grob, seine Haut zu dunkel, das menschliche Erbe blitzte unübersehbar hindurch. Irgendwie kam er Erestor bekannt vor, aber es war nur ein vages Erkennen, das er nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Wieso fürchtet Ihr Euch vor uns?“, hörte Erestor Glorfindels Stimme in seinem Rücken.

Der andere Elb wandte seinen Blick von ihm zu Glorfindel. „Weil Elben nichts Gutes im Schilde führen“, antwortete er ohne zu zögern. „Die Leute hier halten euch für böse Zauberer. So wie die, die im Düsterwald leben. Von dort kommt auch nichts Gutes.“

„Ihr seid auch ein Elb.“

Zynisch schnaufte der junge Mann. „Was glaubt ihr wohl, wieso sie gegen mich vorgehen?“

„Nein.“ Erestor schüttelte den Kopf. „Was er meint, ist, wieso auch Ihr Angst vor uns habt, vor Eurem eigenen Volk?“

„Man kann nicht Jahrhunderte unter Leuten leben, die einen für böse und verkommen halten, ohne es irgendwann selbst zu glauben.“

„Elben sind aber nicht schlecht“, mischte Haldir sich nun ärgerlich ein. 

Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe angefangen das zu glauben.“

Durch die merkwürdigen Worte des jungen Mannes von einer plötzlichen, brennenden Ahnung getrieben, die er nicht einmal genau benennen konnte, horchte Erestor auf. „Wieso?“, fragte er. „Seid Ihr noch anderen Elben begegnet, die Euch eines Besseren belehrt haben?“

Erneut blickte der junge Elb ihn voller Misstrauen an, nickte dann jedoch zögernd. „Kommt mit. Wir sollten uns hier nicht länger aufhalten.“

Er hatte recht. Die Leute ließen sich zwar für den Moment von den Waffen der drei Elben und den kräftigen, wütenden Pferden auf Abstand halten, doch sicher nicht für ewig.

Ohne sich nach den anderen noch einmal umzudrehen, steuerte der Elb auf den Ortsausgang zu, direkt in Richtung des Waldes.

Ohne selbst noch einmal einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, folgten Erestor, Glorfindel und Haldir ihm.

Nachdem sie die Dorfgrenze passiert hatten und auf den Wald zusteuerten, fiel von a l len eine spürbare Spannung ab.

„Wie ist Euer Name?“, fragte Erestor, der sein Pferd weiterhin am Zügel führte und neben dem jungen Elb herging. Glorfindel und Haldir blieben auf ihren Pferden, die Waffen immer noch griffbereit für alle Fälle.

„Elya“, erwiderte der Elb. 

„Das sind Glorfindel und Haldir. Ich bin Erestor.“

„Hmpf. Und was macht ihr hier? Es waren seit Ewigkeiten keine Elben in diesen Wäldern. Außer mir.“

„Wir sind schon seit vielen Monaten auf der Suche nach einem Freund“, erklärte Glorfindel knapp. „Er wurde von Orks entführt und wir werden nicht eher nach Hause zurückkehren, bis wir ihn gefunden haben.“ 

„Sein Name ist Elrond“, fuhr Erestor fort und beobachtete Elya genau. Dieser zuckte allerdings nur mit den Schultern. 

„Den Namen kenne ich nicht.“

„Aber Ihr kennt einen Elb?“, bohrte Erestor weiter. 

Erneut zuckte Elya mit den Schultern. „Vor ein paar Monaten fand ich einen schwer verletzten Elb bewusstlos hier im Wald. Nachdem ich seine Wunden versorgt hatte, wachte er auf, konnte sich aber an nichts mehr erinnern. Seitdem lebt er bei mir.“ Entschuldigend sah Elya seine drei neuen Bekannten an. „Ich dachte, dass er vielleicht nur so nett ist, weil er sich nicht an seine wahre Identität erinnern kann, aber ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er ein guter Mann ist... und dass ihr es auch seid. Schließlich habt ihr mir geholfen.“

Erestor warf seinen beiden Weggefährten ein kleines aufmunterndes, siegreiches Lächeln über die Schulter zu. Wenigstens misstraute der andere Elb ihnen jetzt nicht mehr.

„Wie sieht er aus?“, fragte Glorfindel, zittrig vor Neugierde, denn auch er und Haldir verstanden mittlerweile Erestors hoffnungsvolle Ahnung, die diesen dazu bewegte, den jungen Halb-Elb so genau auszufragen. 

„Ein bisschen wie Ihr“, Elya deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Erestor. „Aber er ist Halb-Elb, wie ich.“

Abrupt erstarrten alle drei Freunde und Elya sah sie verwundert an.

„Halb-Elb“, wisperte Haldir. 

„Ja“, erwiderte Elya, in dem langsam der Verdacht aufkeimte, dass das Schicksal ihn womöglich auf wundersame Weise mit Freunden seines Gastes zusammengeführt haben könnte. Angestrengt überlegte er einen Augenblick. „Er trägt einen goldenen Ring.“ Er hielt die rechte Hand nach oben. „Ein merkwürdiges Ding. Er ist unsichtbar und erscheint nur, wenn er in Kontakt mit Wasser gerät. Einen blauen Stein hat er, glaube ich.“ 

„Er ist es“, flüsterte Erestor stockend, seine Stimme gebrochen von seinen plötzlich hervorbrechenden Emotionen.

„Wie weit ist es noch bis zu Eurer Hütte?“, fragte Glorfindel drängend, er konnte Asfaloth kaum zügeln, so sehr brannte er darauf, loszupreschen, was sich auf den Schimmel übertrug. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Haldir, der blass geworden war und zitterte.

Für Elya stand nun eindeutig fest, dass sie El kannten und er lächelte ihnen zu, erleichtert und glücklich, dass sein Freund endlich die Seinen wiedersehen würde. „Ein Fußmarsch von etwa zehn Minuten.“

„Völlig inakzeptabel!“, fiel Haldir atemlos ein, drängte sein Pferd an Elya heran und packte den erschrockenen jungen Mann am Arm, um ihn mit einer fließenden Bewegung hinter sich aufs Pferd zu ziehen. Elya konnte sich kaum schnell genug an Haldir festklammern, als dieser seinem Pferd auch schon die Zügel ließ. 

Erestor und Glorfindel beeilten sich, sie einzuholen.

 

Nur wenige Augenblicke später erreichten sie Elyas Blockhütte an dem kleinen Bächlein. Die drei Elben zügelten ihre Pferde und sprangen hinab, während Elya sich etwas umständlich abmühte, vom Pferd zu kommen.

Durch den Lärm des Hufgetrappels angelockt, wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Elrond!“, rief Erestor und rannte los, dicht gefolgt von seinen beiden blonden Begleitern.

Elrond starrte die drei Elben geschockt an, die auf ihn zugestürmt kamen. „Erestor“, wisperte er instinktiv, als sein bester Freund ihn zuerst erreichte und sich in seine Arme warf. Wie betäubt schlang er seine Arme um Erestor, den permanenten, dumpfen Schmerz seiner Wunde für den Moment vergessend, und vergrub sein Gesicht in der dichten schwarzen Mähne. Gleichzeitig spürte er Glorfindel und Haldir um sich herum, die sich überglücklich an ihn drängten, sodass seine beiden treuesten Freunde und sein Geliebter ihn sicher in ihrer Mitte einschlossen.

Auf einmal war alles wieder da, so, als wären seine Erinnerungen nie fort gewesen, als hätte ein frischer Windhauch den dichten Vorhang, der zwischen ihm und seinen Erinnerungen gehangen hatte, einfach beiseite geweht. Da hatte er sich all die Monate über so verzweifelt abgemüht, sich wieder erinnern zu können und nun war es so einfach. Er konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie glücklich und erleichtert er war. Er zitterte vor Glück und schlang seinen gesunden Arm fester um Erestors Taille.

Überwältigt und ratlos stand Elya daneben und beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen, wie sein Freund – Elrond, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte – seine Angehörigen in die Arme schloss. Natürlich war er glücklich für ihn, doch das bedeutete auch, dass El... Elrond wieder fortgehen würde. Und er wäre wieder allein. All die Jahrhunderte hatte ihm das nichts ausgemacht. Er hatte es ja auch nicht anders gekannt, doch seit El bei ihm lebte, konnte er sich ein Leben in Einsamkeit gar nicht mehr vorstellen.

Die Lippen fest zusammen pressend, schlich er sich an den vier Elben vorbei ins Haus, um für Erfrischungen zu sorgen und ihnen ein wenig Zeit für sich zu geben.

Für lange Minuten hielten die Freunde sich in den Armen, ehe sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten. Elrond sah seine Freunde einen nach dem anderen glücklich an, während die anderen drei den Anblick ihres verloren geglaubten Freundes in sich aufsogen. Zuletzt blieb Elronds Blick an Haldir hängen. Sie sahen sich für einige Sekunden in die Augen.

Natürlich blieb Erestor und Glorfindel dieser innige Augenkontakt nicht verborgen, doch ehe sie den beiden Liebenden Zeit für sich geben konnten, mussten sie wissen, was passiert war, w ie es sich zugetragen hatte, dass Elrond sich hier wiedergefunden hatte. 

„Elrond, was ist damals passiert?“, fragte Erestor daher unverblümt.

Der Halb-Elb zuckte mit den Schultern, während er seinen Blick schweren Herzens von Haldir loseiste. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich jedoch, als er seinen Bericht begann. „Sie brachten mich direkt nach Dol Guldur. Wie sich herausstellte, ist die Festung doch nicht so verlassen, wie wir alle dachten. Sie waren wohl hinter Vilya her. Die Orks folterten mich zwar, aber sie brachten trotzdem kein Wort aus mir heraus.“ Elrond erschauderte. Er war überglücklich, seine Erinnerungen wiederzuhaben, doch auf die Erinnerungen an die Folter hätte er getrost verzichten können. „Nach ein paar Tagen wollten sie mich nach Cirith Ungol bringen, doch auf dem Weg dorthin wurden die Orks von Thranduil und seinen Männern überfallen und zerstreut.“

„Was?!“, rief Glorfindel empört. „Wieso haben sie dir nicht geholfen?! Typisch Thranduil! Und uns sagt er, er nähme Anteil an deinem Schicksal und würde sich freuen zu hören, dass es dir gut ginge.“

„Mach ihm keine Vorwürfe“, beschwichtigte Elrond seinen aufbrausenden Hauptmann. „Es ging alles so schnell und es war ein heilloses Durcheinander und Gemetzel. Ich nutzte dies, um zu fliehen. Ich wusste nicht wohin und blickte auch nicht zurück, ich wollte nur fort von den Orks. Selbst, wenn ich geblieben wäre, hätten Thranduils Leute mich vermutlich gar nicht erkannt und vielleicht sogar im Eifer des Gefechts getötet, weil sie mich für einen Ork hielten. Es war ja auch nicht mehr viel von mir übrig, das ihm hätte bekannt vorkommen können.“ Elrond zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Jedenfalls schaffte ich es, mich bis hierher zu schleppen, ehe ich das Bewusstsein verlor. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, ist, in Elyas Hütte aufzuwachen und keinerlei Erinnerung mehr an das Vergangene zu haben.“

Die drei anderen Elben schwiegen betreten, als sie von Elronds Tortur erfuhren, doch Erestor schaute nicht nur aus diesem Grund so finster drein. „Elrond, konntest du in Erfahrung bringen, wer die Orks befehligte?“

„Nein. Doch es muss j emand sehr mächtiges sein. Selbst mir war verborgen geblieben, dass die Orks in Imladris eingedrungen waren bis es zu spät war.“

„Wir müssen das im Auge behalten“, murmelte Erestor. „Etwas viel größeres scheint dahinter zu stecken als uns jetzt bewusst ist.“

Sie alle nickten ernst.

Doch dann fiel Elronds Blick erneut auf Haldir und er wandte sich an seine Freunde. „Würdet ihr Elya drinnen ein wenig zur Hand gehen?“

Seine beiden Berater mussten nicht erst den vielsagenden Blick aufschnappen, mit dem Elrond sie bedachte.

Wortlos nickend verschwanden sie in der Hütte.

 

Erschöpft von den sich überschlagenden Ereignissen der letzten halben Stunde ließ Elrond sich auf die grob gezimmerte Bank vor der Hütte fallen. Seine beiden treusten Freunde hörte er drinnen, ihre Stimmen klangen zusammen mit Elyas gedämpft durch den Spalt der angelehnten Tür zu ihm hinaus. Haldir stand verloren neben ihm. Er sah zu dem silberhaarigen Elb auf und griff mit seinem gesunden Arm nach Haldirs Hand. Mit einem schwachen Ruck bedeutete er dem anderen Elb, sich neben ihn zu setzen.

Unsicher leistete Haldir Elronds Geste Folge, doch nun fehlten ihm die Worte, wie sie hier nebeneinander auf dieser Bank irgendwo im Nirgendwo saßen. Die Euphorie des Wiedersehens war verflogen. Nicht so das Glück, Elrond am leben zu sehen, doch jetzt, wo alles überstanden war, wurde ihm wieder schmerzlich bewusst, was er hatte tun wollen an dem Abend von Elronds Entführung.

„Haldir...“ 

Die beiden Elben blickten gleichzeitig auf, um einander in die Augen zu sehen und Haldir musste schlucken, als er den schmerzerfüllten, doch gleichzeitig auch entschlossenen Blick in Elronds grauen Augen sah. Was hatte dieser Blick zu bedeuten?

Elrond drückte Haldirs Hand fester und rückte ein Stück näher zu ihm heran, sodass sich ihre Oberschenkel berührten. Dann ließ er die Hand los und strich mit seiner eigenen zärtlich über Haldirs Wange.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er. Unsicher beobachtete er, wie Haldirs haselnussbraune Augen sich ungläubig weiteten, da er nicht wusste, wie er diese Reaktion des Galadhel zu deuten hatte. „Egal, was weiter mit uns passiert, ich musste es dir einfach sagen, selbst wenn du nur an einer körperlichen Beziehung interessiert bist“, fuhr Elrond rasch in seiner Erklärung fort, angsterfüllt vor Haldirs Reaktion. „Ich schwor mir, falls ich lebend aus Dol Guldur herauskomme, es dir zu sagen. Ich...“ 

Weiter kam Elrond nicht, da Haldir plötzlich seine Arme um den Halb-Elb schlang und ihn zu einem innigen, erleichterten Kuss an sich zog. Seinen gesunden Arm schlang Elrond um Haldirs Taille, während er den Kuss mit aller Liebe und Leidenschaft erwiderte, die er für den Lorienelb empfand.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, wisperte Haldir, als sie sich nach langen Augenblicken voneinander lösten, seine Stimme unter Tränen gebrochen. „Schon seit Jahrzehnten“, erklärte er verzweifelt und bedeckte Elronds Gesicht zwischen seinen Worten mit hastigen, liebevollen Küssen.

„Aber“, stotterte der Halb-Elb.

„Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, dass ich nur eine Affäre will?“, fragte Haldir mit schmerzverzerrtem Lächeln.

„Ich... damals in unserer ersten Nacht... als ich mein Versprechen gegenüber Celebrian erwähnte, da wollte ich dir eigentlich sagen, dass ich noch nicht bereit für eine neue Beziehung war, ich wollte dich bitten auf mich zu warten, aber du hast weitergemacht und daher dachte ich, dir sei sowieso nur an meinem Körper gelegen.“

Ein ironisch-bitteres Lächeln erschien auf Haldirs Gesicht und er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Was waren wir beide doch für Narren!“, flüsterte er und sah Elrond fest in die Augen. „Ich hätte dich ausreden lassen sollen, denn ich dachte, du wolltest mir damit sagen, dass dein Herz auf ewig Celebrian gehörte und du mir nicht mehr als deinen Körper geben kannst.“

Elronds Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Zwei Narren, in der Tat!“, erwiderte er ungläubig.

Haldir ergriff mit beiden Händen Elronds gesunde Hand – ihm war längst aufgefallen, wie vorsichtig Elrond diesen Arm bewegte, aber da würden sie sich in ein paar Minuten drum kümmern  – un d zog die kühlen Finger an seine Lippen, um sie zu küssen. „Da wir nun die Wahrheit kennen... Elrond, ich brauche dich. So sehr...“ Er drückte einen weiteren atemlosen Kuss auf Elronds Fingerknöchel. „Ich will für den Rest meines Lebens mit dir zusammen sein.“

Elrond löste seine Hand mit sanfter Gewalt aus Haldirs Umklammerung, der ihn unsicher anblickte. Er ließ seine Hand in Haldirs Nacken gleiten und zog den silberhaarigen Galadhel zu einem innigen Kuss zu sich.

„Das ist auch mein Wunsch“, erwiderte er, nachdem sie sich atemlos wieder voneinander lösten.

Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, doch beide Elben lachten befreit, so herzlich und lange, bis Erestor sie schließlich so fand. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er auf seine beiden Freunde hinab, die ein wenig verlegen zu ihm aufsahen, während sie versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er hob eine skeptische Augenbraue.

„Wir waren solche Narren, Erestor“, lachte Elrond und schmiegte sich an Haldir.

Unbeeindruckt hob Erestor auch noch die andere Augenbraue. „Das hatte ich mir bereits gedacht. Glaub mir, wenn die Orks mir nicht dazwischen gefunkt wären, hätte ich euch beide dazu gezwungen euch auszusprechen. Als ob mir nicht aufgefallen war, dass es euch beiden schlecht ging.“

Verlegen schmunzelten die beiden anderen Elben.

Erestors rügende Miene wurde weicher und er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür. „Aber jetzt kommt rein. Elya hat das Abendessen fertig.“

 

Während des Abendessens nutzten sie die Gelegenheit, um einander auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Elrond bemerkte, wie still Elya war und er nahm sich vor, so bald wie möglich das Gespräch mit seinem Freund zu suchen. Doch zuallererst wollte er sich nach dem Essen um seinen Arm kümmern. Nun, da er seine Erinnerungen zurück hatte, wusste er auch, was getan werden musste. Das Athelas hatte seine Schmerzen bislang gelindert, doch verheilt war die Wunde nie. Ihm wurde jetzt erst bewusst, dass es wohl nur Vilyas Kraft zu verdanken war, dass er nicht längst in die Schattenwelt geglitten war. Es war wohl das Beste, wenn er keinen seiner Freunde wissen ließ, welches Glück er gehabt hatte. Sie hatten sich im letzten Jahr schon genug Sorgen seinetwegen machen müssen. Und erst seine Kinder. Er verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht. Was hatten seine Kinder nur durchmachen müssen, hatten damit leben müssen, nach ihrer Mutter aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch noch ihren Vater verloren zu haben. Auf einmal wollte er nichts mehr als so schnell wie möglich aufzubrechen, um seine Kinder in die Arme zu schließen. Doch er musste sich ein wenig zügeln. Es gab noch genug, das es zu regeln galt, ehe er nach hause zurückkehren konnte. Allen voran...

Nachdem Elrond seine Heilkräfte in seine Wunde hatte fließen lassen, woraufhin ihn zum ersten Mal seit Monaten der Schmerz wirklich verließ, nutzte er eine ruhige Minute, um sich zu Elya zu setzen. Seine drei Freunde waren längst eingeschlafen, bis ins Mark erschöpft, doch jetzt, da sie ihre Mission erfüllt hatten, fiel alle Last von ihren Schultern und sie konnten das erste Mal seit beinah einem Jahr in einen sorglosen Schlaf fallen.

Elrond sehnte sich danach, Haldir in seine Arme zu schließen, dem er sein Bett zugewiesen hatte, während Glorfindel und Erestor sich vor dem Kamin zusammengerollt hatten. Und sobald er mit Elya geredet hatte, würde er sich zu seinem Geliebten gesellen. Aber zuerst musste er unbedingt mit seinem Freund und Retter sprechen, dessen traurige Miene ihn schon den ganzen Abend heimsuchte.

„Was ist los, hm?“, fragte er leise, als er sich zu Elya an den Tisch setzte. 

Der jüngere Elb reagierte erst nicht, sondern starrte gebannt auf Erestor und Glorfindel. Elrond folgte seinem Blick.

„Ich hatte vergessen, dass es bei reinblütigen Elben so ist“, murmelte Elya geistesabwesend. „Meine Mutter schlief auch mit offenen Augen und erklärte mir irgendwann, dass nur Halb-Elben mit geschlossenen Augen schlafen, so wie die Menschen.“

„Das ist richtig“, bestätigte Elrond, ließ Elya jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

Der Blick des jungen Elb hing noch für einige Augenblicke an den schlafenden Elben, ehe er sich seufzend Elrond zuwandte.

„Es war alles ein bisschen viel heute, das ist alles.“

Elrond starrte ihn lediglich mit hoch erhobener Augenbraue erwartungsvoll an.

Elya seufzte erneut. „Also schön. Es ist... schwer zu glauben, wer du wirklich bist.“

„Ich bin immer noch derselbe“, konterte Elrond sanft.

„Schon... Trotzdem...“ Ungelenk zuckte Elya mit den Schultern. 

Elrond, der sah, dass Elya immer noch verwirrt war und zweifelte, legte ihm fürsorglich eine Hand auf den Arm und drückte aufmunternd zu.

„Zwischen uns wird sich nichts ändern“, versprach er. „Du hast mein Wort.“

Scheu schielte Elya zu Elrond herüber. Er nickte, denn die Überzeugung in Elronds Stimme beruhigte ihn. Dennoch... Es würde sich alles ändern, denn schon bald, vielleicht schon morgen, würde Elrond fortgehen, zurück zu seiner Familie, und Elya wäre wieder allein.

„Schlaf etwas, Elya. Morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder anders aus.“

Elya nickte abermals und wünschte Elrond eine gute Nacht. Wehmütig beobachtete Elya, wie Elrond sich vorsichtig auf sein Bett setzte und den silberhaarigen Elb, Haldir, in seine Arme schloss. Dieser spürte die Nähe seines Geliebten und schmiegte sich im Schlaf instinktiv an den Halb-Elb.

Traurig wandte Elya sich ab.

 

Es war bereits Mittag, als Glorfindel, Erestor und Haldir erwachten. Geschockt fuhren sie auf.

„Wieso habt ihr uns nicht geweckt?“, rief Glorfindel.

„Warum denn“, konterte Elrond. „Ihr brauchtet den Schlaf. Es ist ja nun nicht so, als ob ihr eine Ratssitzung verpasst hättet.“

Glorfindel ließ sich stöhnend zurück fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Erinner mich bloß nicht daran! Wie soll ich mich jemals wieder daran gewöhnen.“

„Du wirst es schon schaffen“, stichelte Erestor neben ihm gutmütig. „Wir werden dir dabei helfen.“

Glorfindel spreizte seine Finger, um Erestor dahindurch anfunkeln zu können. „Das befürchte ich eben.“

Schmunzelnd schüttelten die anderen Elben die Köpfe und Elya konnte sich nun daran machen, sich ums Frühstück kümmern. 

Als sich Erestor, Glorfindel und Haldir nach dem Frühstück in stillem Einverständnis daran machten, ihre Sachen zu packen, wusste Elrond, dass seine Zeit hier vorbei war. Ehe er also seine wenigen eigenen Habseligkeiten zusammen suchte – auch, wenn er sie in Imladris nicht mehr brauchen würde, es käme ihm falsch vor, die Sachen hier zu lassen –, wandte er sich an Elya, der ihnen mit unverhohlener Schwermut beim Packen zusah.

„Komm mit uns“, bat Elrond und ergriff Elyas Hände. „Es widerstrebt mir, dich hier zurückzulassen, den Launen und Ängsten der Menschen ausgeliefert.“

„Es wird Euch an nichts mangeln in Imladris und dort seid Ihr sicher“, fügte Erestor hinzu, Elronds Vorschlag sofort unterstützend, als er Elyas skeptischen, gar überwältigten Blick sah.

Obwohl sein Herz einen Freudensprung bei Elronds unerwartetem Angebot gemacht hatte, kam er nicht umhin, seine Bedenken zu äußern: „Ich weiß nicht. Hier verachtet man mich wegen meines elbischen Bluts. Dort wird man mir wegen meines menschlichen Blutes misstrauen.“

„Das ist nicht wahr“, widersprach Glorfindel, ehe Elrond es tun konnte. „Elrond ist einer der mächtigsten und weisesten Elben Mittelerdes und er ist Halb-Elb. Seine Kinder auch. Niemand wird Euch in Imladris feindselig begegnen.“

Noch immer unentschlossen sah Elya zu Elrond auf, welchen er trotz aller Versicherungen Elronds gestern Abend immer noch in einem völlig neuen Licht sah. Aber er weigerte sich strikt, Angst vor ihm zu verspüren, nur weil er jetzt wusste, dass sein ehemaliger Gast und einziger Freund ein überaus mächtiger Mann war. Er wol lte sich Elronds Versprechen, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen ändern würde zu Herzen nehmen. „Hat man dich schon einmal wegen deines menschlichen Blutes verachtet? Oder deines elbischen?“

„Ja, aber das ist lange her“, antwortete Elrond wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich war noch ein Kind.“ 

„Heute würde so etwas niemand mehr wagen und wenn, müsste er sich mit uns anlegen!“, versicherte Glorfindel inbrünstig. 

Erestor nickte. „Glorfindel hat recht. Imladris ist ein Zufluchtsort und Elrond ist dort Herr. Er, wir alle werden nicht zulassen, dass man Euch in irgendeiner Weise behelligt.“

Sehnsüchtig blickte Elya zu Boden. „Ich habe mir schon immer gewünscht, an einem Ort leben zu können, an dem man mich akzeptiert, wo ich sogar Freunde hätte“, murmelte er.

„Wieso zögerst du dann noch?“ Fragend sah Elrond den jüngeren Elb an.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang allein und jetzt auf einmal bietet ihr mir die Chance auf ein richtiges Zuhause. Es geht nur alles so schnell, das ist alles.“

„Das ist verständlich, aber du hast alle Zeit der Welt, um dich einzugewöhnen“, versprach Elrond. „Sei dir unser aller Hilfe versichert. Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen.“

Elya sah wieder auf, sein grauer Blick plötzlich entschlossen. „Ich werde mit euch kommen. Ich habe ja gar keine andere Wahl.“

„Du könntest nicht mehr allein sein“, deutete Elrond Elyas Worte richtig. 

Dieser nickte.

„Jetzt nicht mehr, wo ich weiß, wie es ist, einen Freund zu haben“, bestätigte er. 

Elrond lächelte. „Dann komm. Lass uns packen.“

Elya nickte.

 

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, sein Zuhause hinter sich zu lassen. Alle paar Meter drehte Elya sich im Sattel hinter Glorfindel um, bis er die unscheinbare Hütte, in der er seine vierhundert Lebensjahre verbracht hatte, nicht mehr sehen konnte. Es war nur ein Ort, ihn band nichts daran und schon gar nicht an die Menschen, die hier lebten, aber trotzdem war ihm komisch zumute. Dass er nicht schlotternd vor Angst in sein neues Leben ritt, verdankte er allein Elrond. Ohne den anderen Halb-Elb hätte er nie den Mut gefunden, zu gehen. Wo hätte er auch sonst hingehen sollen, da er doch niemanden auf der Welt kannte.

Als sie den Wald hinter sich gelassen hatten, atmete Elya erleichtert auf.

„Wir sollten einen Umweg über den Düsterwald machen“, schlug Erestor plötzlich vor und er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Elrond schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog und Elya erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Ich weiß, mein Freund. Und ich verspreche, dass wir einen großen Bogen um Dol Guldur machen werden, aber wir sollten Thranduil um Verpflegung und zwei weitere Pferde bitten. Ansonsten wird unsere Reise zurück nach Hause wohl noch länger dauern.“

Elrond kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Erestor hatte natürlich recht. Sie würden erheblich langsamer vorankommen, wenn zwei der Pferde immer zwei Reiter tragen müssten. „Du hast wohl recht“, gab er schließlich nach, auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte, noch einmal an Dol Guldur vorbei zu müssen.

„Gut. Dann ist es abgemacht. Thranduils Heiler können sich deinen Arm noch einmal ansehen.“

„Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, mich um meine Verletzung selbst zu kümmern“, protestierte Elrond, doch Haldir legte ihm plötzlich seine Hand auf die seine, die den Sattelknauf vor sich umklammerte. Verwundert sah er den silberhaarigen Elb über die Schulter an. 

„Bitte, sei nicht so stur. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich.“

Elronds Züge entspannten sich und er seufzte zerknirscht lächelnd. Versöhnlich lehnte er sich zurück gegen Haldirs Brust. „Verzeiht. Es ist nur... es war alles ein bisschen viel.“

„Das ist verständlich, Elrond. Wir alle sind noch überwältigt von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage.“ Erestor lächelte und gab seinem Freund so zu verstehen, dass er ihm sein stures Verhalten nicht übel nahm. 

 

Elrond war sich nicht sicher, wer mehr Angst hatte vor den Waldelbenkönig zu treten; Elya oder er selbst. Auch, wenn die Gründe dafür natürlich völlig andere waren. Elya würde mit der Zeit schon über die tiefsitzenden Vorurteile und Aberglauben – insbesondere über Thranduil wie es schien, was Elrond regelmäßig zum Schmunzeln brachte –, den man ihm jahrhundertelang eingeimpft hatte, hinwegkommen. Elrond hingegen wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, wenn sein ehemals enger Freund ihm feindselig gegenübertreten sollte. Er konnte bloß auf die Worte seiner Freunde vertrauen, dass Thranduil wohl wirklich an einer Aussöhnung gelegen war.

Mit klopfendem Herzen folgte Elrond Prinz Legolas, der die Gäste herzlich empfangen hatte und sich aufrichtig erleichtert darüber zeigte, dass Elrond wohlauf war.

Und dann stand er vor dem protzigen, einschüchternden Thron des Waldelbenkönigs. Dieses meterhohe Gebilde, von dem man auf alles und jeden herabsah, passte so gut zu Thranduils stolzem, hochmütigen Wesen, dass es Elrond beinah schmunzeln ließ.

Doch als der blonde König sich erhob und langsam die Stufen hinab schritt, immer noch so atemberaubend schön wie vor hunderten von Jahren, da wich alle Erheiterung aus Elrond. Ihm wurde mit einem Mal unter Thranduils stechendem, prüfenden Blick, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, bewusst, wie er hier vor dem äußerst eitlen König erschien; gekleidet wie ein Bauer denn ein Lord. Ihm war äußere Erscheinung nie sonderlich wichtig gewesen, nicht so wie Thranduil jedenfalls, und normalerweise hätte er sich seiner Erscheinung wegen nicht geschämt, doch Thranduil hatte etwas an sich, das sich einen mit nur einem Blick, einem unbeeindruckten Zucken einer Augenbraue des Königs minderwertig fühlen ließ. Es hatte Elrond – und erst recht den bisweilen hitzigen Glorfindel – beizeiten zur Weißglut getrieben. Hier und jetzt stellte keine Ausnahme dar.

Thranduil kam vor Elrond zum Stehen und für einige endlos scheinende Minuten starrten die beiden mächtigen Elben sich unerbittlich an.

Dann plötzlich, zum Schock aller Anwesenden, überbrückte Thranduil den letzten Schritt zwischen ihnen und schloss Elrond in die Arme.

Für einen Moment war Elrond wie gelähmt, doch als Thranduils leises „Es tut mir leid“ an sein Ohr drang, überwand er auf einmal seinen Schock und erwiderte die Umarmung inbrünstig.

 

Obwohl Elrond glücklich über die Versöhnung mit Thranduil war, so wollte er doch nicht länger als ein paar Tage im Düsterwald verweilen. Es trieb ihn nach hause zu seinen Kindern.

Und so sagten die Imladris-Elben dem Düsterwald vorerst Lebewohl und machten sich auf den langen Weg zurück ins Letzte Gastliche Haus.

 

Jedem fiel hörbar ein Stein vom Herzen, als endlich, nach Wochen auf der Straße, Imladris unter ihnen im Tal erschien, getaucht in gleißend goldenes Nachmittagslicht.

Die Patrouille hatte ihre Anwesenheit bereits bemerkt, seit sie den Bruinnen passiert hatten und gaben ihnen stillen Geleitschutz. Es war als atme das ganze Tal auf, als Elrond und Vilya die Grenze nach Imladris überschritten, als sei ein dunkler Schatten, der sich über das Tal gelegt hatte endlich verschwunden.

Ihre nahende Ankunft war bereits bis zum Letzten Gastlichen Haus vorgedrungen, denn im Hof erwartete die kleine Gruppe ein gewaltiges Empfangskommittee.

Als Elrond seine Ki nder –  sogar Arwen war aus Lorien zurückgekehrt – in der ersten Reihe entdeckte, gab es für ihn sowie für die jüngeren Halb-Elben kein Halten mehr. Kaum war er vom Pferd geglitten, warfen sich ihm die jungen Halb-Elben auch schon in die Arme. Der Rest von Elronds Haushalt hielt sich respektvoll zurück, doch sie alle brachen in lauten Jubel und Beifall aus, als sie Zeugen des emotionalen Wiedersehens der Peredhel-Familie wurden. 

Lachend und weinend zugleich lösten die drei jungen Halb-Elben sich wieder von ihrem Vater, um ihn betrachten zu können, ließen ihn jedoch keine Sekunde los.

„Ada“, hauchte Arwen erstickt. „Wir dachten...“

„Ich weiß.“ Elrond beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um ihre Stirn zu küssen. „Ich auch.“

Die Augen der Zwillinge verengten sich, als sie die Erscheinung ihres Vaters in Augenschein nahmen.

„Du solltest mit uns in den Krankenflügel kommen, Ada“, mahnte Elladan streng und sein Zwilling nickte energisch.

„Ach was.“ Elrond machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Mir geht es wieder gut. Dank Elya.“ Seine Chance sehend, vom drohenden Besuch im Krankenflügel abzulenken, zog er Elya in ihre Mitte. „Er hat mich gerettet und bei sich aufgenommen.“

Die Peredhel-Kinder neigten die Köpfe.

„Dann stehen wir für immer in Eurer Schuld“, sagte Arwen voller Dankbarkeit.

Elya errötete unter der Aufmerksamkeit der drei Halb-Elben. „Nein, nein, das war doch selbstverständlich.“

Die Geschwister sahen sich wissend an, widersprachen jedoch nicht.

„Kommt“, fuhr Arwen fort und hakte sich bei Elya unter. „Ich zeige Euch Eure Gemächer, während meine Brüder unseren Vater in den Krankenflügel begleiten.“

Elrond stöhnte gequält, doch keines seiner Kinder schenkte seinem Protest Gehör.

„Hervorragende Idee“, mischte sich nun auch noch Haldir ein und packte Elrond beim Ellenbogen, um ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in Richtung Krankenflügel zu bugsieren.

„Verräter“, nuschelte Elrond, ließ sich jedoch widerstandslos fortführen. 

 

Das Echo von Elronds letzten, vergeblichen Protesten und der bemutternden Worte seiner Kinder und Haldirs verstummten nach und nach, als die wiedervereinte Familie im Haus in Richtung Krankenflügel verschwand. Erestor und Glorfindel blieben verlassen im Hof stehen, bis ins Mark erschöpft, verdreckt und hungrig, jedoch überglücklich und erleichtert.

„Es ist geschafft“, seufzte Erestor erleichtert und ließ seine verspannten Schultern sinken. Er fühlte sich, als sei eine tonnenschwere Last mit einem Mal von ihm abgefallen. 

„Ja, geschafft“, stimmte Glorfindel ihm innig zu, packte Erestor plötzlich am Arm und riss den dunkelhaarigen Elb zu sich herum. Erestors erschrockenes Japsen wurde von Glorfindels Lippen erstickt, welche sich leidenschaftlich und fordernd auf seine pressten. Ohne nachzudenken, schlang Erestor seine Arme um Glorfindel und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Wofür...“ Nun schon zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben fehlten Erestor die Worte, als er sich nach langen Minuten wieder von Glorfindels weichen Lippen löste, um heftig nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Wir mögen mit einem scheinbar endlos langen Leben gesegnet sein, doch unsterblich sind wir nicht, das hat uns das letzte Jahr doch wohl wieder einmal gezeigt“, erklärte der goldhaarige Elb ernst. „Ich bin von nun an nicht mehr bereit, meine Gefühle zu verstecken. Das Leben kann jeden Tag vorbei sein und deshalb will ich jede Minute nutzen und auskosten... ich sollte doch am besten wissen, wie plötzlich das Leben vorbei sein kann, aber ich war hier so glücklich und sorgenfrei, dass ich es wieder vergessen habe.“

Erestor nickte bedächtig. „Vielleicht ist es wirklich ganz gut, dass wir daran erinnert wurden. Dieses Mal gab es einen glücklichen Ausgang, aber...“

Glorfindel ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Sie verstanden einander. Stattdessen zog er Erestor erneut in seine Arme, um ihm einen weiteren Kuss zu geben. Dieser jedoch war völlig anders als der letzte. Die verzweifelte Leidenschaft hatte ruhiger Zufriedenheit und Glückseligkeit Platz gemacht.

„Ich liebe dich, Erestor“, flüsterte Glorfindel.

„Ich denke, ich könnte mich dazu hinreißen lassen, deine Gefühle zu erwidern“, antwortete Erestor verschmitzt lächelnd.

„Oh, vielen Dank, wie überaus gütig von Euch, Mylord“, spöttelte Glorfindel gespielt beleidigt und legte Erestor dann seinen Arm fest um die Taille.

„Komm“, sagte er und zog Erestor in Richtung des Hauses. „Wir sollten uns erst einmal waschen und etwas essen. Und heute Abend...“ Ein vielversprechendes, lüsternes Lächeln erschien auf Glorfindels Lippen.

Erestor lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Heute Abend, mein Lieber, werde ich schlafen. Wie ein Stein.“ Er blieb stehen und wandte sich Glorfindel wieder zu. Das sarkastische Grinsen hatte einem sanften Lächeln voller Liebe und Zuneigung Platz gemacht. „Doch nur in deinen Armen, mein goldener Krieger“, wisperte er.

Glorfindels ganzes Gesicht strahlte, als er diese Worte hörte und er konnte noch so viel Kraft aufbringen, beflügelt von seinem Glück, um Erestor zu packen und sich überschwänglich mit ihm im Kreis zu drehen und den atemlosen und verdattert lachenden Elb danach erneut stürmisch zu küssen. Das anfeuernde Lachen der umstehenden Elben, das vor allem von Glorfindels Soldaten kam, ignorierte der Hauptmann geflissentlich. Erestor jedoch wurde knallrot im Gesicht und löste sich brüsk von Glorfindel.“ Komm mit“, murrte er und zog den erheiterten Hauptmann ins Haus.

 

Das normale Leben, so wie es vor Elronds Entführung gewesen war, stellte sich nach seiner Rückkehr überraschend schnell wieder ein. Für eine Weile übernahmen die Zwillinge weiterhin die Leitung von Imladris, um sowohl ihrem Vater als auch Erestor und Glorfindel Zeit zu geben, sich vollständig zu erholen. Doch nach nur kurzer Zeit zog es sowohl Erestor als auch Elrond wieder in ihre Büros. Glorfindel wiederum hätte sehr wohl auf die schon so frühe Wiederaufnahme seiner Arbeit verzichten können, vor allem, da er eine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu zweit entdeckt hatte, der sich am besten im Bett nachgehen ließ, doch er fügte sich Erestor folgsam und nahm seine Aufgaben ebenfalls wieder auf.

Elya hingegen nahm sich Zeit, um sein neues Zuhause und dessen Bewohner aufs Genauste zu erkunden. Arwen stand ihm dabei tatkräftig zur Seite und machte ihn mit jedem Elb bekannt, dem sie über den Weg liefen. Mit Erleichterung stellte Elya fest, dass die Ängste und Vorurteile der Dorfbewohner, die er ja mittlerweile selbst geglaubt hatte, völliger Blödsinn waren. Die Elben hier waren freundlich und hilfsbereit und schon mal gar nicht so unheimlich wie König Thranduil. Aber auch der war entgegen Elyas Befürchtungen kein bösartiger dunkler Zauberer gewesen.

Oft genug saß Elya aber auch allein in seinem Zimmer, um sich durch Bergeweise Bücher zu wühlen.

So auch an diesem Nachmittag. Er war so vertieft in eine Chronik über das Erste Zeitalter, dass ihn das Klopfen an seiner Tür aufschreckte.

„Herein“, rief er und blinzelte überrascht in Richtung Tür. 

Sogleich trat Elrond ein und lächelte, als er Elya beinah unter einem Stapel Bücher vergraben vorfand. Der junge Halb-Elb verbrachte viel Zeit damit, sein Allgemeinwissen aufzubessern. Elrond hatte ihm geraten, es nicht zu überstürzen, doch der jüngere schien sich in Gegenwart der Bewohner Imladris ’ manchmal unwohl zu fühlen, weil er nicht ihren Bildungsstand hatte, auch, wenn nie jemand deshalb etwas sagen würde. Daher kommentierte Elrond den bewundernswerten Lerneifer des jüngeren Elb auch nicht.

Elya betrachtete den älteren Halb-Elb, als dieser auf ihn zutrat. Es war für ihn immer noch ungewohnt, Elrond in solch feinen Roben zu sehen, die für einen König hätten gemacht sein können. Und erst mit dem Diadem auf der Stirn. Doch noch viel ungewohnter war es, dass er nun selbst Kleider aus feinsten S toffen trug und in einem luxuriösen Zimmer schlief, welches allein schon größer als seine Hütte war, das Badezimmer noch nicht einmal mitgerechnet.

„Ich wollte mich nur bei dir erkundigen, ob du dich schon eingelebt hast“, fragte Elrond und riss Elya somit aus seinen Betrachtungen. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir in den letzten Tagen kaum Gelegenheit zum Reden hatten.“ 

„Das ist schon in Ordnung.“ Der jünger e zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist alles noch sehr neu für mich. Aber alle sind unglaublich nett und wollen mir helfen, wo sie nur können. Vor allem deine Kinder und Haldir tragen mich auf Händen. Ebenso Erestor und Glorfindel, die mir im Aufbessern meines Wissens eine große Hilfe sind.“

„Nun, sie sind dir alle dankbar für das, was du für mich getan hast.“

Elya verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hab doch gar nicht viel getan. Ich komme mir vor, als verdiene ich ihre hohe Achtung nicht. Ich bin doch nichts Besonderes.“

Elrond lächelte und setzte sich zu Elya auf das Sofa, nachdem er ein paar Bücher zur Seite gerückt hatte. Nebenbei fragte er sich amüsiert, ob überhaupt noch Bücher in der Bibliothek standen oder ob sie mittlerweile alle hier gelandet waren. „Tu ihnen den Gefallen und lass sie“, riet er. „Und du irrst dich, ohne deine Hilfe und deine Pflege wäre ich vermutlich tot oder schlimmeres. Du hast mich gesund gepflegt und mir ein Zuhause gegeben. Schmälere nicht deine Taten und vor allem nicht dein gutes Herz.“

„Ich werde versuchen, von nun an anders darüber zu denken“, versprach der jüngere Elb erleichtert. 

„Was ich dich fragen wollte...“ Elrond zögerte sichtlich, was Elya neugierig machte. „Du hast mir von deiner Mutter erzählt, doch ich frage mich schon seit längerem, ob du überhaupt nichts über deinen Vater weißt?“

„Wieso willst du das auf einmal wissen?“, fragte Elya wiederum überrascht.

„Mein Zwillingsbruder und ich wuchsen selbst ohne Eltern auf und da dachte ich... ich wollte versuchen, dir etwas zurückzugeben. Vielleicht finden wir deine Familie.“

Elya lächelte. Es war selten, dass Elrond so verlegen um Worte war. „Das ist lieb von dir. Aber dir ist doch klar, dass mein Vater schon lange tot ist.“

„Natürlich bin ich mir dessen bewusst. Aber ich dachte, du würdest es vielleicht gerne wissen.“

Nachdenklich seufzte Elya und lehnte sich zurück. „Du hast recht. Auch, wenn es mir nichts nützt, hätte ich schon ab und an gerne gewusst, wer mein Vater war. Und selbst, wenn seine Nachfahren nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen, wäre es einfach schön zu wissen, ob ich noch irgendwo Verwandtschaft habe. Oder wo ich überhaupt herkomme.“ Er sah Elrond an. „Und ja, ich habe einen Hinweis auf meinen Vater.“

Dies ließ Elrond gespannt aufhorchen, da Elya dies nie mit auch nur einem Wort angedeutet hatte.

Elya öffnete die obersten Verschlüsse seiner Tunika und zog darunter einen Anhänger an einem Lederband hervor. Er reichte ihn Elrond. „Das ist das Einzige, was ich von meinem Vater besitze.“

Elrond nahm den Anhänger behutsam entgegen und betrachtete ihn. Er erstarrte, als er den ersten Blick darauf warf.

Elya, der Elronds plötzlichen veränderten Gemütszustand bemerkte, wurde unruhig. „Was ist?“, fragte er ängstlich. „Kennst du das Wappen auf dem Anhänger?“

Elrond musste sich dazu zwingen zu nicken, so schockiert war er. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt und hinderte ihn so am Sprechen. Seine Sicht verschwamm, als Tränen in seine Augen traten.

„Elrond, was ist los!?“, rief Elya aufgebracht und ergriff Elronds freie Hand. Voller Panik drückte er sie. 

Dann sah Elrond auf und in seinen Augen lag ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck. Elya bekam das Gefühl, als betrachte Elrond ihn auf einmal mit ganz anderen Augen.

„Es ist das Wappen meines Bruders“, brachte er schließlich mühsam hervor, woraufhin nun auch Elya erstarrte. 

„Deines... Bruders?!“, flüsterte er ungläubig.

„Das würde bedeuten, dass dein Vater aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach einer von Elros’ Nachkommen war.“

Sprachlos starrte der jüngere ihn an, unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Doch nach einigen Augenblicken drang nur eine einzige Erkenntnis durch seine aufgewühlten Gefühle.

„Heißt... heißt das, wir beide sind miteinander verwandt?!“, hauchte Elya und nun traten auch ihm Tränen in die Augen. „Wirklich verwandt?“ 

Elrond nickte. „Das heißt es wohl.“

„Wir... sind eine Familie?“, würgte Elya hervor, denn er wagte es gar nicht zu hoffen.

Elrond nickte lediglich, zu überwältigt von den Offenbarungen der letzten Minuten.

Elya starrte den älteren Elb noch für einige Augenblicke mit großen, tränennassen Augen an, doch dann schlang er seine Arme überwältigt um Elrond, Schriftrollen und Bücher flogen nur so beiseite in seinem enthusiastischen Glück.

Zunächst überrumpelt von Elyas Reaktion, erwiderte er die Umarmung dann jedoch und presste den jungen Elb an sich. Wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte, dann war Elyas Reaktion, der sich sein ganzes Leben lang allein hatte durchschlagen müssen, ohne zu wissen woher er überhaupt kam, überhaupt nicht verwunderlich. Elrond war glücklich, dass er nun in der Lage war, seine Schuld mit mehr als nur eigenen Gemächern und Kleidung zurückzuzahlen. Dass er Imstande war, Elya die Familie zu geben, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte, eine wirkliche Familie, die nicht nur durch Liebe, sondern sogar durch Blut verbunden war.

„Lass es uns den anderen sagen“, schlug er ein paar Minuten später vor, was Elya dazu brachte, sich abrupt wieder von ihm zu lösen.

„Du...“ Elya starrte ihn abermals aus großen Augen an. „Du willst, dass deine Familie es weiß?!“

Verwirrt runzelte Elrond die Sti rn. „Aber natürlich. Warum sollte ich das nicht wollen?“

„Nun... Vielleicht... Es ist nicht gerade ruhmreich, einen Bastard in der Familie zu haben.“

Seine grauen Augen blitzend vor Ärger ergriff Elrond Elya energisch bei den Schultern. „Sag so etwas nie wieder, hast du verstanden!“

Beschämt und eingeschüchtert senkte Elya den Blick woraufhin Elrond sich wieder beruhigte. Sanft legte er seine Hand an Elyas Wange und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu sich. Zögerlich sah der junge Elb zu ihm auf und begegnete Elronds sanftem Lächeln.

„Du gehörst zu meiner Familie. Ich habe so viele aus meiner Familie verloren. Da ist es doch ein Segen der Valar, dieses Mal jemanden dazugewonnen zu haben.“

Elya nickte, so langsam überzeugt von Elronds Argument. 

„Also. Bist du bereit, es den anderen zu sagen?“

„Was...“ Elya biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Was, wenn sie mich nicht akzeptieren?“

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken“, beruhigte Elrond ihn. „Du gehörst doch schon längst zur Familie. Dass wir nun auch noch durch unser Blut miteinander verbunden sind, bestätigt doch bloß, was wir alle hier wissen.“ Er legte sanft seine Hand an Elyas Wange. „Nämlich, dass du ein Teil von uns bist.“

Tränen traten erneut in Elyas Augen, doch er wischte sie nicht fort. Lächelnd nickte er schließlich.

„Dann lass uns gehen.“

 

„Vater, was ist geschehen?“, fragte Elladan ohne Umschweife, nachdem er, Elrohir und Arwen Elronds Arbeitszimmer auf dessen Nachricht hin betreten hatten. Haldir, Erestor und Glorfindel waren auch zugegen. Und Elya ebenfalls, was die Geschwister noch mehr verwunderte.

„Bitte setzt euch“, forderte Elrond seine Kinder auf.

Schweigend gehorchten sie ihrem Vater, denn alle drei bemerkten, wie aufgewühlt er wirkte. Beunruhigt huschten ihre Blick von ihren ehemaligen Lehrern zu ihrem neuen Stiefvater. Doch auch die drei älteren Elben sahen ratlos aus.

„Es hat sich etwas Wunderbares ereignet“, erklärte Elrond und drückte Elyas Schulter, welcher ein wenig verlegen, aber ebenso mitgenommen aussehend neben dem älteren Halb-Elb stand. „Wir haben herausgefunden, dass Elyas Vater ein Nachkomme von Elros war und er somit zu unserer Familie gehört“, verkündete Elrond ohne Umschweife, seine Stimme bebend vor Aufregung. 

Im nächsten Augenblick hätte man eine Stecknadel im Zimmer fallen hören können.

„Ist... ist das wahr?“, hauchte Arwen dann. „Er ist mit Elros verwandt? Er ist unser... Vetter?“

„Um ein paar Ecken, aber, ja“, bestätigte Elrond.

„Das ist eine Überraschung“, kommentierte Glorfindel perplex, jedoch lächelnd.

„Das ist es wirklich“, fuhr Elrohir fort. „Aber eine schöne.“ Er lächelte Elya aufmunternd an, welcher so, ermutigt durch die positive Reaktion von Elronds Kindern, ein wenig seiner Scheu und Unsicherheit verlor. 

„Ich wusste doch, dass mir irgendetwas an dir bekannt vorkam“, murmelte Erestor mit einer gewissen Genugtuung in der Stimme. 

„Ja“, stimmte Haldir ihm zu. „Es sind die Augen. Dass uns das nicht schon früher aufgefallen ist.“ 

Glorfindel nickte inbrünstig. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, welchem Haus er genau entstammt?“

„Ich fürchte nicht“, erklärte Elrond seufzend und wandte sich an Elya. „Die meisten Nachkommen meines Bruders wollen nichts mit uns zu tun haben, da sie, obwohl durch Elros’ Blut langlebiger als normale Menschen, eifersüchtig auf unsere Unsterblichkeit sind. Es gibt bloß wenige, die uns freundlich gesonnen sind.“

„Das ist auch nicht weiter wichtig“, versicherte Elya und sah von einem Elb zum anderen. „Meine Mutter hätte mich zur Familie meines Vaters gebracht, wären sie oder ich dort erwünscht gewesen, aber offenbar war das nicht der Fall. Jedoch... bei euch habe ich meinen Platz gefunden.“ Er lächelte Elrond an, welcher das Lächeln erwiderte. „Das ist alles, was zählt.“

Die anderen Elben nickten und Elrond war froh, dass Elya sich seine Worte von vorhin zu Herzen genommen zu haben schien. Nickend legte er dem jungen Elb eine Hand auf die Schulter, welcher sich in der Akzeptanz und Liebe der anderen Elben sonnte und sichtlich aufblühte.

Elrond folgte Elyas glücklichem Blick, der an seiner Familie hing. Sie waren beide endlich nach hause gekommen.

**Ende**

 


End file.
